


I've got you

by silvermoongirl10



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depressed Newt (Maze Runner), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt Newt (Maze Runner), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Newt (Maze Runner) Lives, POV Minho (Maze Runner), POV Newt (Maze Runner), Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Minho (Maze Runner), Sad Newt (Maze Runner), Suicide Attempt, Worried Minho (Maze Runner), minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: Moments between Newt/Minho starting before Thomas's arrival and will go up to the Safe Haven. Newt lives (I couldn't let him die).'When Minho had remembered his name, Newt had smiled and said it back. It had been weird. There had been an echo in his head, and Newt was sure that he had known Minho before the Maze, it had felt like he had said the other boy’s name lot. Minho was convinced that they had been best friends before the Maze and he was probably right.'Trigger warning: chapter 1 shows Newt's suicide attempt. Other chapters also make reference to his attempt. Chapter 3 also shows Winston's death.
Relationships: Frypan & Gally & Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Frypan & Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Frypan & Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Jorge & Newt (Maze Runner), Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 85





	1. The Maze (before Thomas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is conflicted when he realises that after running the Maze for a year, there is no way out of the Maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing for the Maze Runner. I have only watched the films and I am about halfway through the second book, but I just had an itch to write this story. So this story is based on the films rather than the books.
> 
> Warning this chapter shows Newt's suicide attempt.
> 
> This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I planned, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

It was a hot and humid day and Newt wanted nothing more than to get out of the map room and go find somewhere to lie down in the shade to cool down. However, as Keeper of the Runners he had to check that the other Runners had completed their section maps for that day. He wiped the sweat away from his forehead and squinted down at the maps on the table, sighing he braced his hands against the edge of the table and stared down at the maps. His chest felt tight when he looked at the maps, seeing what he feared become a hard fact. In the past year they had mapped every inch of the Maze, and there was no way out. Newt bowed his head and clenched his eyes shut, how was he supposed to look the other boys in eye? They looked to the Runners and him with hope. Hope that they would find a way out. Now Newt knew the ugly truth, there was no way out.

Newt was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear the door to the map room open. He jumped when a pair of arms encircled his waist, despite his gloomy thoughts he had to smile when a gentle kiss was placed on his head. He pulled one hand away from the table to grip the hands on his front. "Minho," he smiled.

"You need to stop staring at those shucking maps and come for dinner," commented Minho, "You're skinny enough as it is."

"I just got a little lost in my thoughts," shrugged Newt. He turned in Minho's arms and smiled at his boyfriend.

Minho rolled his eyes, "you're always doing that. Come on. You need to eat." Minho leaned forward to briefly kiss Newt before leading the blonde out of the map room and towards the kitchen. Newt smiled to himself, wondering what a sight they were, Minho pulling Newt along by holding one of his hands. His smile slipped off his face as they crossed the Glade and he kept his eyes trained straight ahead, but found he was unable to avoid all of the hopeful gazes directed towards him. He flinched seeing the small glimmer of hope slip away from the pairs of eyes looking at him. Minho frowned as he looked back at him, Newt darted his eyes towards the ground and jolted when he was pulled to a sudden stop. He looked up at Minho questioningly. "Don't let those shanks bother you. Everyone wants to get out of here but you putting even more pressure on yourself isn't going to help."

Newt grimaced, "I just feel like I'm letting everyone down. I've been here fourteen months and have been running the Maze for just over a year. I've run every section and I don't have any answers for them."

"Listen to me," started Minho as he pulled Newt into his arms for a tight hug. "I know it's hard, but we _will_ find a way out, I just know it. Good that?"

Newt smiled against Minho's shoulder, "good that Min."

Minho nodded and then began pulling Newt towards the kitchen once again. Once they had grabbed their stew, they sat down at a table with Nick and Alby. Newt and Minho listened to how Nick and Alby's day went, when Minho talked about his and Newt's run through the Maze. He didn't let Newt talk with a pointed look to his stew, Newt fondly rolled his eyes at Minho but kept silent so he could eat his stew, catching Minho's approving nod from the corner of his eye.

While Newt had a pleasant evening sat leaning against a log beside Minho, listening to the boys' chatter and laugh around a small bonfire. He found that he wasn't completely in the moment with everyone else, his earlier discovery weighing on his mind. Despite Minho's assurance that they would find a way out, Newt wasn't so sure. In the past year he had lost two Runners to the Maze and was constantly terrified that he would lose Minho as well. He reflected that was probably why he made Minho his running partner, even back when they had only been best friends.

He smiled to himself remembering when Minho came up in the Box, he had arrived the month after Newt. While Newt had gotten along well with the first group of boys, he had felt a slight distance with them. They had all woken up in the Glade together, whereas Newt had come up in the Box alone. Newt had been the first official Greenie. With Minho being the second boy to come up in the Box, Newt had felt an instant connection with the other boy. When Minho had remembered his name, Newt had smiled and said it back. It had been weird. There had been an echo in his head, and Newt was sure that he had known Minho before the Maze, it had felt like he had said the other boy's name lot. Minho was convinced that they had been best friends before the Maze and he was probably right.

Newt's eyes began to grow heavy and he let himself lean against Minho more so that he could rest his head on the other boy's shoulder. He just let himself drift in and out of the conversations going on around him. He was able to keep himself somewhat awake, until Minho rested an arm over his shoulders and tucked him against his side more tightly. He felt Minho rest his chin on his head and then Newt lost his battle against the heavy feeling in his eyes and let them slip closed.

He woke sometime later to a gentle hand brushing his hair away from his face, Newt groaned and snuggled more into the crook of Minho's neck. He felt his head shake as Minho chuckled lowly. A second hand appeared and a thumb brushed over his cheek, "come on, let's get you to bed."

Newt curled up tighter and mumbled, "but I'm comfy here." When there was no reply, Newt relaxed thinking that he could just drift off again. However, he was surprised when he felt himself lifted up by a strong pair of arms. "Wha'?" He cracked his eyes open to find himself being carried in Minho's arms bridal style. The gentle rocking motion quickly making him sleepy once again.

"I can't leave you sleeping outside silly shank," murmured Minho, despite the insult Newt could hear the fondness in Minho's voice.

So, he let himself drift as the Homestead came into view. Minho carried him up to his room, as a Keeper he got his own room, the downside was Minho was not allocated a room in the Homestead and so slept out with the other boys. He felt himself gently placed in his hammock, he reached out and grasped Minho's sleeve, "stay." He kept his eyes open long enough for Minho to remove both of their shoes and climb into the slowly swaying hammock.

"If I fall out…"

"You won't," mumbled Newt as he tucked himself against Minho, his arms wrapping around the other boy.

"I better not," threatened Minho, but the threat was eased with the soft tone Minho spoke in. As Minho began to run his fingers through Newt's hair again, Newt felt himself drift off to sleep again in a matter of seconds with a mumbled "love you."

The last thing he heard was Minho whispering "love you to" into his ear.

* * *

The next morning, Newt's body clock woke him up at the normal time. He smiled as he listened to Minho's gentle breaths, indicating the other boy was still asleep, his nose pressed into Newt's hair. Newt slowly eased himself away from Minho's chest and gently brushed Minho's fringe away from his face. He pressed a soft kiss to Minho's lips and smiled when his boyfriend blearily opened eyes to squint up at him. "I could get used to waking up like this," murmured Minho smiling.

Newt chuckled and with one more kiss heaved himself out of the hammock carefully, so he wouldn't accidentally knock Minho out and on the floor. They got themselves ready for the day in a comfortable silence and walked out of the Homestead to the kitchen holding hands and sharing secret smiles.

The morning and their run went by pleasantly enough for two people trapped in a maze, but everything changed that evening. Newt and Minho had just left the map room when they saw a small crowd by the North Doors. They shared a glance and then sprinted towards the door.

"What's going on?" demanded Newt, as he came to a sudden stop.

Alby turned and looked at Newt with a worried look. "Dave and Rick split up and Rick isn't back yet."

Newt turned to Dave with a frown, "why did you split up?"

Dave's petrified eyes met his, "we were about to head back and Rick thought he saw something new. So, he told me to come back to the Glade and that he would meet me back here."

Newt sighed as he ran a hand across his face. He looked between the Doors and was horrified when they began to slide shut with no sign of Rick running towards them. A strained silence took over the small group of gathered boys. Newt's heart pounded while his chest tightened with dread, he stared at the moving Doors wide eyed, internally begging for Rick to hurry up and get back through the Doors. When the Doors closed, the gathered boys sighed in defeat. Alby guided Dave away and the others slowly followed. Newt shuffled forward until he could lean his head against the Doors, he reached out and pushed his fists against the solid concrete. " _Shucking damnit!_ "

A hand was laid on his shoulder, but Newt wrenched himself away and began sprinting towards the Deadheads. He skidded to a stop in the depths of the Deadheads and let himself fall to his knees, he leaned his head back against a tree and tightly clasped his hands over his mouth to try and contain the scream that ripped itself from his throat. Tears gathered in his eyes and he tried to hold them back. While he had also felt devastated with the loss of his other Runners, the loss of Rick was even harder knowing that there was no way out and he had sent his Runners into the Maze anyway. He would now have to have another Runner trained so that everyone ran in pairs and the thought that he could be sending another boy to his death looking for a way out that didn't exist was soul destroying.

He stared up at the slowly darkening sky, still curled up against the tree with his hands covering his mouth as tears slowly began leaking from his eyes and trailing down his face. He heard twigs snap as someone walked towards him, but he kept his eyes looking up, hoping he would be left alone. The person stopped beside him, "Newt."

Newt clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth; his shoulders were shaking as Minho knelt beside him. "Newt. This wasn't-"

"Don't," Newt choked out, "don't say it wasn't my fault. I'm the Keeper. It's my responsibility to make sure everyone gets out of the Maze." His eyes flew open in surprise when he was roughly pulled into Minho's arms. He looked up to see Minho looking at him with a serious look in his dark eyes.

"Listen to me," stressed Minho as he shook Newt's shoulders. "Rick made his own decision to not come back with Dave. Not you. I watched you train Rick and you _told him_ how important it was to come back on time. He made his choice. It was the wrong one, but it was _his_. So _please_ don't let this eat you alive."

As a sob ripped itself from his throat, Newt pushed himself closer to Minho and grasped his boyfriend's shirt tightly. He felt Minho stroke his back soothingly as he murmured quiet soothing words in his ear. They stayed there for a while before Newt pulled himself back and clambered to his feet on unsteady legs. Minho quickly stood and wordlessly followed Newt back to his room in the Homestead.

Lying in the hammock together, Newt pressed himself against Minho's chest and listened to his boyfriend's heartbeat to help soothe him into sleep.

* * *

The next day before the Runners left for the Maze, he changed some of the pairs, so that Dave would not be running alone. He partnered Dave with one of the boys who had run Dave and Rick's section before, he then asked Minho to partner with Freddie for the day while Freddie's partner ran with Dave. Minho frowned, "are you running our section alone?"

Newt shook his head and explained that he would be spending the morning with Alby and Nick, while they discussed who would be the new Runner and would be then showing the map room to the new Runner. Minho nodded in acceptance and quickly kissed Newt before he followed Freddie to start their day. Newt watched Minho warily, worried that something would happen and he wouldn't be there to help.

He then met Alby and Nick at the tables by the kitchen so they could discuss who could be a good replacement Runner. Once they had decided on Stephen and the boy had agreed, Newt took Stephen to the map room and showed the boy the chests of maps and explained what they did. Selfishly he decided to have Freddie train Stephen, to save himself the pain of getting attached to another Runner who might well end up dying in the Maze. He then took Stephen to the East Doors where Freddie and Minho were just running through. He halted the pair before they could jog over to the map room.

"Freddie, as you're an experienced Runner I want you to train Stephen starting tomorrow," stated Newt. "I've shown him the map chests but could you take him back to the map room so you can show him what you need to do after a run?"

"Sure, thing Newt," nodded Freddie. He gestured to Stephen to follow him and turned to Minho, "don't worry about helping me, I know this section so I'll just take Stephen to the map room."

Minho shrugged, "no complaints here."

Newt watched as Stephen jogged after Freddie and directed a small smile at Minho, before it slipped away seeing the confused look on Minho's face. "What?"

"It's just…you normally train the new Runners for a month or two and then partner them up with another Runner before you run our section with me again." Stated Minho with his arms crossed.

"I just thought that it would be good for experienced Runners to start doing some training," shrugged Newt.

"Why not me then? I've been a Runner longer than Freddie," questioned Minho.

Newt's shoulders slumped, hoping he hadn't offended his boyfriend, because that would be all he needed. "Well you are known for a harsh sense of humour, don't want to scare the new Runners," said Newt in an attempt of a joke.

Minho stepped forward and rested a hand on Newt's shoulder. "What's the real reason?"

Newt sighed and let his head come to rest on Minho's shoulder. "I just can't get attached to another Runner just for them to die. And its selfish, but I don't feel comfortable not running with you. Today was horrible. What if something had happened to you and I wasn't there? I couldn't cope with that."

Minho hugged him tightly, "I have to admit I prefer running with you." Newt looked up to see Minho smirking at him, "and I also have to admit I don't have the best amount of patience to train a new Runner."

Newt snorted and gently knocked Minho's shoulder with his own. "I told you."

"Shut it shank," retorted Minho. Together they walked towards the kitchen in hopes of an early dinner if Frypan took pity on them.

* * *

A month after Freddie had begun training Stephen, it became clear to Newt that the Runners were beginning to burn out. He knew if they didn't pay attention then the risk of something happening to them in the Maze increased. So, after a day in the Maze he sent Minho to the map room to draw up their section for the day while he went to find Nick and Alby. He found the pair sat outside the Homestead and ambled over to them before dropping heavily down on the ground in front of them.

"Hey Newt, what can we do for you?" asked Alby with a smile.

Newt sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "My Runners are getting burnt out. I need to start giving each pair a rest day every eight days."

Both Nick and Alby frowned in concern, Nick leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I get where you're coming from Newt, but if we did that there would be one section a day that wouldn't be run."

Newt grimaced, "I know. But Nick, I can always get pairs to train more Runners as back-ups. But the Runners need a break. If they don't get rest days…I dread to think what would happen. We would lose a lot of Runners Nick."

Alby nodded, "we need to give them the rest days Nick. Newt's right. Running the Maze day in day out is mentally and physically exhausting for them."

Nick looked between Alby and Newt, then his gaze flittered over to the Runners exiting the Maze. Even from a distance, Newt could see the tried slump to the Runners' shoulders. Nick nodded, "starting tomorrow Runner's get a rest day. I'll leave it to you Newt to sort the rota out. Alby and I will start looking at boys who could be suitable back-ups, but for now we'll just run the risk of leaving sections un-run while boys are on a rest day."

Newt sighed in relief and nodded, "thank you Nick." He was able to hold back his comment about not worrying about un-run sections, how he had already realised there was no way out. For now, he had decided to keep his realisation to himself, no point in depressing everyone over it.

He heaved himself to his feet and then jogged over to the map room. When he announced the rest days to his Runners, he smiled a little seeing the relief on their faces. He added that the next day would be section one's rest day and that the day after would be section two and so on. It meant that Newt and Minho, who ran section eight, would have to wait eight days for their rest day, but Newt felt that as Keeper he should take his rest day last and Minho seemed happy enough to just be getting a rest day every eight days.

That evening after dinner, Newt laid down in the middle of the Glade and gazed up at the stars. Happy in the knowledge that he had been able to secure rest days for his Runners and selfishly he was relieved that there was going to be days where he could avoid going into the Maze.

* * *

Over the next month and a half, Newt was glad to see the mood of his Runners had picked up. They were able to smile and laugh and in doing so, Newt could see that they had more energy and drive when they ran into the Maze.

Unfortunately, good things couldn't last for long.

Newt and Minho had just exited the West Doors when they were greeted by raised voices, looking at the group gathered not far from them. Newt could see Freddie and Stephen at the centre of the shouting match. Rolling his eyes Newt began running across the Glade over to the group. He heard Minho sigh behind him and muttered as they ran, "for shuck's sake."

As Newt slowed to a stop next to the group, he found Winston trying to push two of his Slicers away from Freddie and Stephen, while Nick and Alby were trying to contain order, while the other boys stood and watched.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" exclaimed Newt, as he crossed his arms over his chest. From the corner of his eye he saw Minho had copied his stance, but frowned making him look more intimidating.

Freddie turned to Newt looking angry, "those two slintheads started yelling at us because we were taking a rest day."

"You're _Runners!_ You're supposed to be running the Maze and looking for a way out!" yelled one of the slicers whose name Newt thought was Will.

Freddie snapped his head around to face Will and snarled, "and _we_ _told you_. Nick and Alby approved Runners getting a rest day!"

Newt shoved himself into the middle and herded Freddie and Stephen towards Minho, stating "that's _enough_."

" _Sure,_ run away. You're Runners, I guess that's what you're good at," snapped Will.

Newt paused and turned to face Will as Winston shook Will's shoulder, "shut it shuckface."

Will threw his hands up and pointed his finger at Newt, "You're the Keeper of the Runners. You're supposed to be finding a way out of the Maze! You've been running for over a year and still none of you have found a way out! You're _useless!_ "

"That's it," snapped Nick as he began dragging Will away towards the Slammer. Alby began dispersing the crowd watching, but Newt found himself rooted to the spot, Will's angry words ringing in his head. He bowed his head and took a deep breath while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Newt," Minho softly said as he wrapped an arm around Newt's shoulders. "The shank was just angry. He didn't mean it."

"Didn't he?" retorted Newt with a side glance at Minho. He then stormed away towards the map room, missing the sad look Minho directed at him. _Useless. Useless. Useless. Useless._ The word was on a continuous repeat in his head. Newt didn't say anything to the other Runners, he drew his map and just left the room, not waiting for the others to finish so he could check their maps like usual. There was no point. He knew the truth, there was no way out. Will was right, he was useless.

He walked past the boys lining up for dinner and kept walking towards his room in the Homestead. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't see Minho in the dinner line trying to get his attention. He made it up to his room and immediately lay on his side in his hammock, not even bothering to take his shoes off. _Useless. Useless. Useless. Useless._ Newt covered his face with his hands, his shoulders began to shake as he sniffled and tried to hold back his tears. _Useless. Useless. Useless. Useless._

Eventually, Newt was able to stop his shoulders shaking, a numb feeling spread through his veins as he stared at the make-shift wall in front of him. He heard footsteps shuffling up the stairs and hastily closed his eyes in an attempt to fake sleep. The footsteps continued until they stopped beside his hammock. Gentle hands carefully removed his shoes and placed them on the floor with a quiet thud. After a few moments Minho then settled on the hammock behind him, and gently began carding his fingers through Newt's hair. Newt felt his eyes beginning to fill with tears again and somehow was able to continue pretending to be asleep.

Minho rested his mouth next to Newt's ear and whispered, "it's not your fault. You _are not_ useless."

Newt was able to keep his shoulders relaxed despite the feeling of dread rising up within him. Sweet, lovable and loyal Minho, was wrong. He was useless. _Useless. Useless. Useless. Useless._

* * *

Somehow Newt had managed to fall asleep during the night, but he still felt exhausted and numb. He woke up at the normal time and suddenly had the urge to run, to escape. He sat on the floor and put on his shoes, before he left his room, he turned to look at Minho still asleep in the hammock. He looked so peaceful as he slept with a slight smile on his face. Newt wanted to smile at the sight, but still felt numb and found himself unable to find the energy to even smile.

He leaned over the edge of the hammock and kissed Minho gently on the lips. As he pulled back, he spotted Minho blinking his eyes open. "Why are you awake? Its our rest day," frowned Minho in confusion.

Newt gathered all his reserves to smile in what he hoped was reassurance, he swept a hand through Minho's dark hair. "I'm just going to see the Runners off. Can't leave those shanks to organise themselves."

Minho snorted in amusement, he clasped one of his hands with Newt's, "want me to come with you?"

Shaking his head, Newt kissed Minho's head, "I won't be long. Go back to sleep."

He wanted to feel something when he left his sleepy boyfriend in his hammock, but Will's words from yesterday were repeating in his head again. _Useless. Useless. Useless. Useless_.

As he watched his Runners make their way to their respective Doors, he found himself wandering over to the West Doors. He stopped just by the Doors and looked back towards the Homestead, it would be just so easy to walk back and spend his rest day lying in the hammock with Minho.

_Useless. Useless. Useless. Useless._

Newt gritted his teeth and ran into the Maze. He had to find a way out he just had to. He didn't want to be useless, he wanted to help all of the boys escape the Maze. He made it almost to the end of section eight and sure enough there was nothing new. No way out.

_Useless. Useless. Useless. Useless._

He gripped his hair tightly as he screamed in frustration. His scream echoed off the walls around him. He felt something snap inside. He had to get out of the Maze, he couldn't take it anymore. Months of feeling hopeless, months of not being good enough and becoming useless. He stared up at the nearest wall and an idea formed in his head, a way out. Without consciously thinking about it, he began to climb the ivy hanging down, wondering what he would see from the top. He climbed in time to the same thought pounding through his head. _Useless. Useless. Useless. Useless._

He got three quarters of the way up the wall where he discovered the ivy stopped. He looked down and thought about how easy it would be to just let go.

_Just do it. Let go. You're useless. After you're gone, they'll find a Keeper who will be able to find a way out. Just let go._

Newt pressed his head against the cold, rough wall. He let out a dry sob, "I'm sorry Minho. I can't do it anymore." With the final thought that finally he would be free of the Maze, he just let go.

He closed his eyes and felt the wind sweep through his hair. He thought he could distantly hear someone call his name, but ignored it. For the first time feeling truly free. Suddenly, he felt a vine of ivy wrap around his leg, his eyes flew open and he realised he had not pushed himself away from the trailing vines. He could only watch in muted horror when the vine snapped taught and snapped his leg along with it. A pained scream was ripped from his throat and then he was falling again, he hit the concrete ground hard.

The first thing Newt heard was a quiet pain filled groan, that he realised he was making. He groaned louder realising that he had failed in his escape from the Maze and all he had managed to do was injure himself. His only remaining hope was for a Griever to find him that night, not the way he wanted to die, but better than being trapped behind the walls for the rest of his life.

The pain then registered, his right leg was where most of the pain came from, closely followed by his head. He somehow was able to squint his eyes open, looking up at the bright blue sky, before he let them slip closed again. Then he heard his name, this time it was closer. The person then must have caught sight of him, because the voice filled with panic and he could hear running footsteps getting closer. " _Newt! Newt!_ "

He slowly came to the realisation the person was Minho, who skidded to a stop beside him on his knees. "Oh, _shucking hell_ …Newt? Newt can you hear me?" Minho sobbed, Newt felt Minho's shaking hands come to rest on either side of his face, Minho brushed his thumbs under Newt's eyes. "Newt? Newt please, _please love_ , open your eyes."

Somehow Newt found the strength to flicker his eyes open again. He was met with Minho's dark eyes filled with tears that slipped down his cheeks. "Min" slurred Newt.

"Oh, thank shuck," breathed Minho, he bent his head and then raised it so he could lean closer to Newt's face. "What happened love? Was it a Griever?"

Newt felt tears slip from his eyes as he looked up at his boyfriend and suddenly felt ashamed. In trying to free himself, he had only hurt the person who meant the most to him. Minho continued to brush his thumbs under his eye, catching the tears. "Not…not a Griever." Newt took a shuddering breath, braising himself for what he was about to say. "I…I couldn't take being useless anymore."

"What do you mean?" questioned Minho, his voice still shaking.

"I'm sorry Minho," cried Newt, "I'm so sorry. But I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to be useless anymore. I climbed the ivy…and then…then I… I just let go."

Minho looked down at him in horror. " _Oh Newt_."

"I'm sorry," sobbed Newt.

Minho moved one of his hands up so he could cradle Newt's head. "It'll be okay. I've got you. I need to get you to the Glade. I'm sorry but this is going to hurt." The next thing Newt knew, he was being carefully lifted from the ground, he let out a pained moan as Minho began to run back towards the Glade.

As the West Doors finally came into view, Minho was panting as he ran, trying to hold Newt in a way that would cause the least amount of pain. Seeing that Minho would be safe from being trapped in the Maze overnight, Newt felt his eyes begin to drift closed. He managed to mumble, "I'm sorry" again.

"Newt?" panicked Minho, but Newt knew nothing else but darkness.

* * *

Newt remained on the edges of unconsciousness and drifted, he was aware of being laid on a bed, he presumed it was in the Med-jack hut. There were hands running over him checking his injuries. He heard Minho whispering reassuring words in his ears, but couldn't place what his boyfriend was saying. Then hands were resting on his right leg, before fire erupted in his leg. He heard himself scream, he tried to move away from the pain but was unable to. Minho tried to calm him down, but Newt was unable to make himself stop screaming, distantly he was aware of tears streaming down his face.

When finally, he felt himself fall unconscious, the pain finally drifting away.

The next thing Newt was aware of he opened his eyes and confirmed to himself that he was lying in the Med-jack hut. He looked down and saw his right leg covered from his foot to his knee in a cast. His arms were also wrapped in bandages and he thought he felt one wrapped around his head but couldn't find the strength to lift one of his arms to find out.

Hearing a shuffle, he turned his head slowly and found Minho shifting in a chair next to his bed. His boyfriend looked exhausted and Newt felt guilt twist his stomach, before he could lose himself in his thoughts, Minho's eyes met his and the other boy launched himself out of his chair and knelt beside the bed. Shaking hands roamed across his face and tears welled up in Minho's eyes. "Thank shuck you're awake. It's been two days," breathed Minho.

"I'm sorry," murmured Newt.

Minho violently shook his head. "Don't. Don't be sorry. But _promise me_. If you ever feel like everything is getting too much again, _please_ come and talk to me."

"I promise," said Newt, wincing as he raised his arm so that he could rest his hand against Minho's face. Minho cupped his hand with his own, and nuzzled into Newt's hand.

They remained like that for a little while until Jeff came in to check on Newt. Jeff explained that he had broken his ankle and, between his ankle and knee, his leg had snapped in two places. He was also going to remain in the Med-jack hut while his cast was on so his leg could be elevated while lying on the bed. Jeff also admitted that the Creators had sent up some instructions, that the cast must stay on for a week and that Jeff had to administer an injection that would heal his leg faster.

* * *

The week went by slowly, Minho had been reluctant to leave his side, but with Newt out of commission a new Runner had to be trained. Jeff waited for Minho to return from the Maze before cutting the cast off, the three of them were uneasy to try the injection. In the depths of their memories they knew casts usually stayed on longer than a week. Newt winced when the injection went into his leg, but immediately felt the pain in his leg ease. As per the Creators instructions, Newt had to use crutches to get around as his leg wasn't magically fixed. It was then that Newt realised that he would never be a Runner again.

Gally arrived with crutches he had personally built for Newt and handed them over with a slight nod of his head. "It'll be good for you to practice in here first."

"Thanks, Gally," replied Newt as he took the offered crutches. Gally nodded once more and then left the hut so Newt could practice with just Minho. It took a little while, but eventually Newt got the hang of his crutches.

"Want to go outside?" offered Minho, he was stood close to Newt's side, his hands outstretched, prepared to catch Newt in case he slipped.

Newt smiled, "it would be nice."

The pair of them then slowly made their way out into the Glade. A lot of the boys came up to say they were glad to see Newt on his feet again, his Runners all carefully clapped him on the shoulder. As Newt and Minho ambled along, going slow so Newt could adjust to using his crutches on the grass, Newt stopped when he felt someone staring at him. He looked up and found Will watching him with an unreadable expression on his face. Minho followed his gaze and then growled in anger, he marched towards Will and began yelling, "you can stop gawking slinthead! You've done enough! Calling Newt useless!"

Will began to back away nervously; Newt's eyes widened in alarm and hastily made his way towards his furious boyfriend, the best he could. "Minho!"

"He went into the Maze alone because of the thoughts _you_ put into his head. Get back here shuckface!" roared Minho.

Somehow, mainly thanks to Minho stopping and watching as Will more or less ran away, Newt reached Minho's side. Newt grasped Minho's arm. "Min. Stop-"

Minho's head snapped around to face Newt, he was shocked to see Minho's eyes bright with tears. "I won't stop. He pushed you to go into the Maze." Minho's voice cracked on the last word.

"Min," frowned Newt, he gently pulled Minho's head down until it rested on his shoulder. He carded his fingers through Minho's black hair. " _I_ went into the Maze. _I_ climbed the ivy. I… _I_ was the one to let go. He didn't force me."

Minho's shoulders shook as he let out a sob, his hands gripped Newt's shirt tightly. "He called you useless." He looked up to meet Newt's gaze, Newt brushed a thumb across Minho's face. "When I found you," Minho took a shuddering breath. "When I found you. You said you didn't want to be useless anymore."

Newt tightly hugged Minho to him the best that he could standing with his crutches. "I'm sorry for doing that to you. I'll never stop being sorry." He kissed the dark hair in front of him. "I love you."

"Love you too," replied Minho. He kissed Newt on the lips, it was more desperate than their other kisses, but it was still perfect in its own way.

* * *

Later that week, when Newt was sat at one of the kitchen tables. He was just looking out at the Glade; it was an odd feeling not being a Runner. Earlier that day he had spoken to Nick and Alby, with his leg unlikely to ever heal properly he had decided to step down as a Runner. The other two boys agreed and also agreed to Newt asking them to call a Gathering of the Keepers, but once the Runners had returned.

Seeing two figures emerge from the West Doors, Newt heaved himself up right and began hobbling over to them. Minho spotted him and ran over after directing his partner to the map room. Minho frowned seeing the look on Newt's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," smiled Newt shaking his head. "There's a Gathering for the Keepers and I want you to come with me."

"But I'm not a Keeper," stated Minho in confusion.

Newt shrugged, "Well, I guess if you don't want to help me…I'll just head on over there by myself." As he started to hobble away, he smirked when he felt Minho press close against him as they made their way across the Glade. Newt felt back tricking his boyfriend into coming to the Gathering, but he just felt that it would be better for Minho to hear what was going to happen when it happened.

As they reached the Council hall, Newt swung open the door and looked down at the steep steps carved into the mud in dread. He hadn't had to deal with steps this steep before. Minho stepped down one step and held his hands up to Newt. "Just take it slow. I've got you."

Newt nodded and slowly, ever so slowly, they managed to safely reach the bottom of the steps. They sat down on the carved-out seating area, with Newt ignoring Minho's questioning look as to why he wasn't sitting in his Keeper's chair, and waited for the others to arrive. First was Alby and Nick, who nodded at Minho before going over to their seats. The other Keepers arrived and also took their seats. Gally paused in front of them, "how are the crutches doing for you?"

"They're great, thank you Gally," replied Newt with a smile. Gally returned the smile and walked over to his seat.

Seeing all the Keepers had gathered, Nick nodded at Newt. He then pulled himself up, using his crutches, and looked at the gathered faces. "I asked Nick to call this Gathering, because Nick, Alby and myself have agreed that it is best for me to formally step down as a Runner." He paused and ignored Minho's quiet protest that his leg injury was only temporary. Newt glanced down at Minho and offered a small smile, before he looked up at the other Keepers again. "Also, it would be buggin' stupid to have a Keeper of the Runners who isn't a Runner. So, I have also decided to step down as Keeper of the Runners and I recommend Minho to take my place." The other Keepers nodded in agreement.

However, Minho shot to his feet and shook his head. "What are you doing?"

"The sensible thing," responded Newt. He rested a hand on Minho's shoulder. "You've been my unofficial second-in-command Keeper of the Runners, so I know you can do the job."

"But-"

"I can't run anymore Min," said Newt softly. "Jeff and I were talking and we agreed that I'd be lucky to walk without crutches, let alone run in the Maze again."

Minho scowled, "the injection the Creators gave us-"

"Just fixed the breaks, but it won't mend the damage done to my leg. Its permanent Min," Newt rubbed Minho's shoulder and turned back to the Keepers. "Are you all in agreement with my proposal?"

All of the other Keepers nodded in agreement. Nick then dismissed them and they all hastily left to leave Minho and Newt alone. Newt lowered himself back to sitting on the carved seating, he looked up at Minho while the other boy stared at the chair that had remained empty during the Gathering. "Sit down Min, it's yours now."

Minho flinched, and looked down at Newt. "I can't do this Newt. I can't be a Keeper. I can't take your place."

"Yes, you can," responded Newt. "There is no one else I could trust to look after the other Runners." He nodded towards the chair and watched as Minho slowly made his way over to it.

Minho sat down in the chair and looked across at Newt. Suddenly, he surged across the space between them and carefully pulled Newt to his feet. He gripped Newt's shoulders, "I promise to you that I will find a way out. I _will_ get you out of this Maze."

Newt smiled softly and pressed himself against Minho, "just promise me that every day you'll come back to me."

"I promise," vowed Minho. He hugged Newt tightly to him, Newt hugged him back just as tightly. Minho's strength helped Newt find hope that one day they would get out of the Maze, and until that day, he silently promised to keep fighting so he was there for Minho to come back to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will during set during The Maze Runner.


	2. The Maze (after Thomas's arrival)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alby is stung, Newt has to try and lead the Gladers. With Gally on one side and Thomas and Minho on the other, Newt finds himself caught in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have described/used scenes and lines from The Maze Runner film in this chapter, including a deleted scene from the council hall. I have also included some information that was mentioned in the books. The events/timeline of this chapter jump around a lot as I tried to cover the events I thought were most important for this story.
> 
> As a warning this chapter also references Newt's suicide attempt.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Newt stood beside Chuck staring into the Maze, any hope that he had clung to during the night vanished seeing no one behind the opening Doors. He sighed and clapped Chuck on the shoulder, "I told you Chuck. They're not coming back." As he began to walk away, it took everything he had not to break down and cry right where he stood. It had been almost two years since he had named Minho Keeper of the Runners and since Minho promised to come back to him every day. That promise had been broken. With Newt unable to do anything but watch as Minho dragged Alby towards the closing Doors. The Greenie, Thomas, had acted, but Newt had done nothing as he watched as his boyfriend and best friend were both trapped in the Maze. The boys were all now looking to him as their leader. Never before had he hated Alby for making him the second-in-command. At a time when he just wanted to hide away and grieve, he had to stay standing and take command of the Glade.

A shout had him turning around to be met with a sight he could hardly believe. Minho and Thomas were carrying Alby between them out of the Maze and into the Glade. Newt ran the best he could in front of them, calling for Jeff and Clint. He stood back and watched as Thomas and Minho gently laid Alby on a bed, he wanted to check Minho over himself, but his emotions were a mixed-up mess and he didn't trust himself enough to not start shouting at Minho for worrying him.

"Jeff, Clint, once you've checked Alby over, I want you to check Minho and Thomas," stated Newt, with one more glance at the three boys, he turned and left the hut. He caught Minho's concerned look directed at him, but he continued walking into the Glade, the boys gathering around him asking questions about the three who had been in the Maze. Once he had reassured the boys, he wandered back into the hut to sit beside Alby. When he didn't see Minho and Thomas, he assumed they had gone to their hammocks to get some sleep.

A little while later, he found out where they had gone, thanks to Gally. Inside he was furious, he couldn't believe Minho had gone back into the Maze without telling him. Newt had spent the night before lying awake, terrified of loosing both Minho and Alby. He had felt his world crumbling down around him, and before he could even reassure himself that Minho was unharmed, his boyfriend had decided to run back into the Maze with the Greenie.

He stood in the council hall leaning against the support beam watching as Clint and Jeff began to leave the council hall. When Minho, Thomas and the others came barging in.

Newt avoided Minho's gaze when his boyfriend stormed in, "oh nice of you boys to join us. Enjoy your little field trip?" snarked Gally. Newt sighed, just what he needed. Gally and Minho to have a go at each other, and he was left to deal with it as Alby was out of commission. He cursed his best friend again for leaving him in command.

Minho glared at Gally, "what the hell Gally? You think you can call a Keeper meeting without us?"

"Last time I checked the Greenie wasn't a Keeper. Do you mind waiting outside?" Gally stated firmly, gesturing outside with an unimpressed look on his face. Newt could see the tension rolling off Gally, and just hoped Minho would not say something that would create even more tension.

Thomas nodded meekly and made to walk outside. "He stays," snapped Minho. Newt internally rolled his eyes, trust his boyfriend to make the situation worse. "What's the point of all this?" Minho directed his question to Newt. He felt like curling into himself at the tone in Minho's voice, but knew it was directed at Gally not him.

"We've got two hours until sundown," commented Newt with a sigh, not fully meeting Minho's gaze. "We've got to figure out what to do with Alby." He saw Minho and Winston's faces drop in realisation of what Newt was saying without actually saying it.

"You wanna banish him?" asked Winston in shock. Newt felt his throat tighten; he couldn't say anything. This was Alby, the boy who had helped him find a purpose again after his failed jump by helping him find a place in the gardens and then later as second-in-command after Nick died. He didn't want to have to banish Alby, but thanks to his position in the Glade, he had to be the one to make the decision.

"No. No one _wants_ to banish anyone," stated Gally with a shake of his head. "Alright? But he's stung. We don't have a choice."

"Yes, we do!" exclaimed Thomas. Newt bowed his head and tried to silence his groan of frustration. As if things weren't already strained, then Thomas just had to open his mouth and add fuel to the fire.

"You say something Newbie?" glared Gally.

 _Please don't say anything_ , thought Newt. "Yeah. We have a choice. We don't have to banish Alby," stated Thomas.

"Right. And how's that?" questioned Gally, in a tone that suggested that Thomas was speaking nonsense and that the only sensible thing to do had already been decided. Newt wanted to believe in the flutter of hope that was rising in him, but his three years in the Maze had taught him to be more cautious. No point getting your hopes up for nothing.

Thomas grabbed a silver cylinder from Minho and handed it over to Newt. "Here. We found this on our field trip. It was inside a Griever."

Newt ran his thumb over the yellow box that contained letters and numbers, he stared at the name printed in the coloured box. WCKD. "These are the same letters that we get on our supplies," he frowned in confusion looking up at the boys in front of him.

Thomas nodded. "Yeah, whoever put us here, obviously made the Grievers. And this is the first real clue, the first real anything you've found in three years. Right Minho?"

"Right," confirmed Minho. But Newt wasn't looking at them, he was still staring at the cylinder in his hands. He thought about the time he had spent as a Runner trying to find a way out, his time in the gardens trying to stop himself from getting lost in his thoughts and how hard he worked to stop himself from feeling useless again. When all along, the people who had wiped his memories, shoved him in the Box to send him up into the Maze and continued to send up supplies. They were also the ones letting the Grievers kill them, they had lost a lot of boys in the time Newt had been there, and now he had never hated the Creators more.

"Newt. We've gotta go back out there," said Thomas. Newt slowly raised his eyes to meet Thomas's. Part of him wanted to deny his point, because he knew, _he knew_ , if he agreed. Then Minho would be out in the Maze with Thomas and who knows what would happen to him. "Who knows where this might lead us."

Newt looked first at Thomas, then he looked over at Gally. He and Gally usually agreed on most things, and while they were not friends as such, they respected each other. So, he waited to hear what the Builder was going to say. "You see what he's trying to do here right?" asked Gally. "First he breaks our rules and then he tries to convince us to abandon them totally. The rules are the only thing that has ever held us together, why now are we questioning that? If Alby was here you know he would agree with me. This shank. Needs to be punished."

Newt paused; his mind conflicted. On the one hand he knew Gally was right, the rules _had_ held them together for over three years, but on the other hand, Newt saw the clue for what it was. A step closer to escaping the Maze for good. He looked between Gally and Thomas as he tried to make a decision that he felt he could live with, he reached out and handed the cylinder to Minho staring past the gathered boys at the far wall as he reached his decision.

He stepped back, braising himself for the fall out he knew was about to occur. "You're right, Thomas broke the rules. One night in the pit, no food."

"Oh, come on Newt!" protested Gally. "One night in the pit! You think that's going to stop him from going back into the Maze?"

"No. And we can't have non-Runners running into the Maze whenever they feel like it." Newt paused and thought to himself, _Gally is not going to like this_. "So, let's just make this official. Starting from tomorrow. You're a Runner."

There was a moment of silence. Thomas look surprised, Minho nodded at him in approval, but when Newt turned to Gally, he was unsurprised to see the Builder shaking his head "wow." Gally then started to make his way out of the council hall.

"Gally-" started Frypan, reaching out to the other boy.

"Nah Fry," Gally shook off Frypan's hand and continued on his way out.

Newt turned away as Gally stepped through the door. He looked sideways and briefly met Minho's eyes before he looked away again. He turned back when Thomas said, "thanks Newt." All he could do was nod. His instincts told him that he had made the right decision, but he also felt like there were more bad things to come. He leaned his back against the support beam and listened to the others leave, when he heard the door shut, he sighed and rubbed a hand across his face.

"Just ignore the dumb shank," Newt jumped at the voice and turned his head to find Minho still standing where he had been.

Newt shrugged, "he had a point though."

Minho frowned and stepped closer, "seriously? We've found a clue Newt! We could finally be getting out of this place and you want to listen to _Gally_? I thought you wanted to get out of here?"

Newt glared at Minho, "you know how badly I want to get out of here!" They both paused, thinking back on Newt's suicide attempt, a sign of how desperate he was to escape the Maze. "But Alby made me second-in-command and with him stung, it means _I_ have to be in charge." Newt pulled himself upright and faced off against Minho, his earlier anger and worry mixing together when he thought about Minho's field trip back into the Maze when he found the clue.

His voice took on a sharper edge, "and as much as you may disagree with Gally. As the leader, _I_ have to be neutral. So, you and Tommy can go off and be buggin' heroes to find a way out. But I'm _shucking stuck_ in the Glade where I have to put up with the likes of Gally! So, don't you _dare_ start complaining that I might agree with Gally just a little. Because funnily enough, the idea of you being out in the Maze right now doesn't bloody sit well with me!" By the end of his rant Newt was yelling, Minho had been shocked into silence. Newt felt guilty for yelling, but instead of apologising, he pushed past Minho and quickly exited the council hall trying to hold back the tears threatening in his eyes. He stormed across the Glade and headed into the Med-jack hut, he sat beside Alby's bed and watched as his best friend shook and groaned.

* * *

Newt remained at Alby's side for the entire night, not once taking his eyes off his best friend. In the morning, at Jeff's instance, he stiffly rose to his feet and went outside for some fresh air. He stretched his arms and legs, being careful with his bad leg. He looked across the Glade and watched as Minho and Thomas made their way towards the Maze. Newt felt bad about yelling at Minho, but at the same time found himself unable to face talking to his boyfriend. The panic he felt the night Minho was in the Maze still hung on the edge of his thoughts, combined with two nights of no sleep, Newt knew it would be a bad idea to try and apologise.

After breakfast, he intended to grab a nap in his hammock, but then found himself doing Alby's patrol of the Glade to check on everyone and sorting out any problems that had arisen. By the time he was done, feeling his hammock calling his name, he realised it was time for the Runners to come back and ambled over to the Doors Thomas and Minho had left through that morning. As he walked closer, he heard the walls rumbling, and started to panic. The walls had never moved in the day before, suddenly he was terrified that something had happened to the two Runners and he had lost Minho before he could apologise for yelling.

By the time Minho and Thomas made an appearance around the corner, a small cluster of boys had gathered, drawn by the noises coming from the Maze. As the pair crossed into the Glade, Newt jogged backwards as he asked "what the hell's going on out there?" Trying to hide his panic behind confusion.

"What the hell have you done now Thomas?" questioned Gally sharply.

Newt turned so he was walking swiftly beside Minho, when Thomas spoke as if he hadn't heard Gally. "We've found something. A new passage. We think it could be a way out."

"Really?" asked Newt, the flicker of hope from yesterday beginning to grow.

"It's true," confirmed Minho. "We opened a door. Something I've never seen before." He turned to look at Newt, "I think it must be where the Grievers go during the day."

"Wait. Woah. Woah," interjected Chuck. "Are you saying you've found the Grievers' home? And you want us to go in?"

Newt took all the information in, watching as Minho smirked at Chuck while Thomas answered the younger boy. "Their way in, could be our way-out Chuck."

"Yeah," Minho's smile vanished when Gally spoke from behind them. " _Or_ there could be a dozen Grievers waiting on the other side. The truth is, Thomas doesn't know what he's done. _As usual_."

Thomas seemed to reach his breaking point as he spun around to face Gally. "Yeah, well. At least I've done something, Gally. What have you done? Aside from hide behind these walls all the time?"

Newt braised himself for another argument. For some reason, he felt the impending argument was a lot like a car crash that you couldn't stop yourself from watching.

Gally glared at Thomas. "Let me tell you something, _Greenie_. You've been here three days alright? I've been here _three years_."

"Yeah! You've been here three years and you're still here Gally! So, what does that tell you man? Maybe you should start doing things a little differently!" Newt could only stand behind Thomas and watch, thinking that to try and get in the middle of the two boys would only get himself hurt. Newt turned slightly hearing Teresa approach and say, "guys."

Gally either ignored or didn't hear Teresa and continued facing off against Thomas, "maybe you should be in charge Thomas-"

"-Hey-"

"-What about that? Maybe you should be in charge-"

"Hey! It's Alby!" at that, everyone turned to look at Teresa. "He's awake."

Newt didn't wait to see what everyone else was doing, as fast as he could he started to run towards the Med-jack hut. Eager to see his friend and reassure himself that Alby would be okay. He had thought that he had lost both his best friend and his boyfriend that night in the Maze, and to have both of them back lifted his spirits like nothing else could.

* * *

Any hope and good feelings Newt had had earlier in the evening vanished with the Grievers that had attacked the Glade. He could only stand and watch as Gally took control of the Glade and had the unconscious Thomas and Teresa put in the Slammer. As Gally threatened to banish anyone against him, he looked straight at Newt, as if daring the blonde boy to stand up to him. But Newt didn't, he honestly didn't have any fight left in him anymore. He shook his head and began limping away, the adrenaline from the attack had hidden the fact that he must have tweaked his bad leg and now he was consciously aware of it, he needed to sit down.

He wandered over to the edge of the Deadheads. He leaned against a tree and slowly and carefully began to lower himself to the ground using the tree as support. His progress was halted when a pair of hands gripped his shoulders, he looked up to find Minho looking at him in concern.

"Must have bloody tweaked my leg," offered Newt in answer to the unspoken question.

Minho nodded and then carefully helped Newt sit on the ground below the tree, he then dropped down beside Newt. He frowned at the Glade where Gally was trying to regain some form of order, with some of the boys obviously hashing it out to be the new second-in-command. "I can't believe that shank just threatened to banish you. _He_ should be the one being banished. _He_ broke an all-important rule, you are the leader, he's not supposed to step in unless you step down. And _of shucking course_ Will is vying for second-in-command."

"Minho, _please_ ," begged Newt. He stretched his bad leg out and rested his head on his good knee. "It's probably for the best anyway. The past two days clearly demonstrate my lack of leadership skills." He turned his head, when his shoulder was furiously shaken by Minho, who was looking at him with anger burning in his eyes.

"Don't you dare say that! Don't let Gally put ideas into your head! He and Will could never live up to you and Alby!" protested Minho. His dislike of Gally clear in his voice, but his hatred of the Slicer Will even more evident.

"I'm not letting him do anything!" snapped Newt. "I questioned Alby back when he made me second-in-command. I _told_ him it was a bad idea. And look! I was right! And Alby…Alby is…is," he then curled himself into a ball best he could with his leg. His shoulders began to shake as he sobbed into his hands. Just when he thought things would be good again, that he would have Alby and Minho beside him. Alby was killed by a Griever while trying to protect Chuck and the rest of them.

Arms encircled him and he was gently pulled against Minho's chest, Minho rubbed a hand up and down his back. "I've got you; I've got you," Minho repeated over and over again until Newt's sobs quietened down. He then realised this was the first time he and Minho had been alone since his boyfriend's return from his night in the Maze and their small argument.

"I'm so sorry for how I've been acting Min," Newt sniffled. He looked up at the dark eyes he loved so much. "I'm sorry for yelling at you before."

Minho smiled and shook his head, "you don't need to apologise. I shouldn't have pushed you in the council hall." He then looked closely at Newt's face and brushed a thumb under one of Newt's eyes. "You look exhausted love."

Newt half smiled, "two nights of not sleeping. One when you were in the Maze and last night, I watched Alby." He paused and let out a bitter chuckle, "and I know I'm not sleeping the rest of tonight." Minho frowned and hugged Newt to him tightly. Newt knew neither of them was going to sleep during the night, his gaze flittered across the Glade. Taking in the smoking ruins of what they had called home for over three years. Newt sighed as he buried his face into the crook of Minho's neck, "tomorrow we're going to have to escape, before Thomas and Teresa are banished."

He felt Minho nod, "I know." For some reason he sounded reluctant. Minho sucked in a shaky breath, Newt lifted his head to look at his boyfriend's face and was shocked to see Minho biting his lips in worry.

"Min? What's wrong?" asked Newt, he lifted a hand and brushed his fingers through Minho's hair. "Tell me."

"It's just…to get out we have to go into the Maze…" Minho hesitated; Newt kissed him reassuringly.

"You go into the Maze almost every day Min, what's wrong?" he prompted.

Minho looked Newt in the eye, "part of me is scared. The last time you were in the Maze…you jumped…thinking that dying was your only way out."

"Oh, Min," sighed Newt. He clutched Minho to him and felt the other boy bury his face into the crook of Newt's neck. He rubbed Minho's back, "I can never take back what I did. But look at it this way. After I jumped, you promised me that you would find a way out. And you _did_ Min. You and Thomas found a way out. We'll escape together."

He felt Minho grip his sides tightly without hurting, "but we're going to have to fight Grievers to get out. I'm scared Newt. I almost lost you once to the Maze. I can't do it again. _I can't_."

Newt buried his face in Minho's hair and started to hum comfortingly, "you won't lose me. I've got you; I've got you."

They spent the night huddled together under the tree. Taking it in turns to comfort each other. When dawn broke, Newt went to massage his leg, finding it more achy than usual. Minho had gently pushed his hands away and did it himself with a look of hard concentration. Newt rubbed Minho's shoulder comfortingly, he knew Minho was worried about his leg possibly buckling under him when they planned to get out of the Maze later in the day. So, he did his best to comfort his boyfriend and convince him that they would both escape the Maze that day. As they wandered over to the Slammer to check on Thomas, Newt used the short distance as a chance to warm up his leg and even managed to jog over with no problems. Which also had the added bonus of seeing Minho relax slightly seeing his leg hold his weight.

* * *

As they stood in the Doorway of the Maze, Newt looked back at the few boys remaining with Gally. Part of him felt uneasy leaving them behind. They had all come up in the Box, and every single one of them, Newt had helped settle into the Glade. Knowing what it was like to face coming up in the Box alone and with no memories. He knew Minho liked to joke that he was the mother hen of the Glade, but he had to admit that Minho may have been partly right.

He felt Minho pat him on the back in encouragement, and then he turned around to begin running through the Maze. As confident as he had been with Minho last night, Newt felt his chest tighten as he took his first steps in the Maze in two years. But he pushed down his anxiety and encouraged the other boys who were running through the Maze for the first time.

Not for the first time Newt cursed his leg. He had looked up from watching his step to find that he was at the back of the group. In some way it was helpful, because even though it had been two years, he still had the Maze memorised in his head. So, he was able to ensure the other boys kept going in the correct direction. He was pulled from his thoughts when Minho dropped back to run along side him. "You okay?" frowned Minho.

Newt smiled, "I'm fine. My leg is fine, it just doesn't let me run as fast as I used to."

Minho nodded, a relieved smile spreading across his face. He cast his gaze over the group of boys, "also using the opportunity to be mother hen and make sure no one gets lots then."

Newt scowled at Minho playfully, "shut it shuckface." The other boy chuckled, then his face darkened slightly. "What?" asked Newt.

"Just think its ironic," at Newt's questioning look Minho continued. "Two years ago, Will was screaming about Runners getting rest days. Screaming that we were useless for not finding a way out. But when we've _finally_ got a way out. He stays in the Glade with Gally like a scared little mouse."

Newt shrugged the best he could while running. He had always tried to keep Will and Minho apart after Minho shouted at the Slicer for causing Newt's injury. Also, some part of him was also wary around Will. After all, it had been Will's use of the word useless that had stuck in Newt's head and had been the final straw to snap, which led to Newt going into the Maze alone. So, while he didn't like the idea of leaving anyone behind, he felt guilty for admitting that he wasn't unhappy with Will's decision to stay behind.

* * *

Newt walked around the big room warily, his gaze skittered across the bodies strewn across the room and the fizzing screens. As he approached a desk, he spotted one screen that had been mostly left undamaged. Most of the information was hidden by cracks in the screen, he was about to walk past it when his own face and name caught his attention. He stepped closer and read the information beside the picture of his face: Newt – subject A5 – the glue. He frowned in confusion wondering what that meant, it made him out to be important, but he wasn't. He was just a failed Runner. A former Keeper of the Runners who had been unable to find a way out. He looked under his picture and saw a picture of Minho's face, he read the information about the other boy: Minho – subject A7 – the leader. He considered the information and felt that at least Minho's was correct, because his boyfriend was a leader. He had stepped up when Newt named him the new Keeper of the Runners, for shuck's sake, he had found a way out.

From the corner of his eye he spotted Minho walking towards him. "What are you staring at?" asked Minho.

"They were watching us. They even gave us subject numbers," stated Newt. Unsure how he felt, knowing that Newt wasn't his real name and to top it off he was also called subject A5 by WCKD.

Minho peered at the screen, "I'm not sure about being called 'the leader', but I have to admit you being 'the glue' makes sense."

Newt scoffed, "I'm not that important."

Minho frowned at him, "you are more important than you could ever know." He rested a hand on Newt's shoulder. "You comforted and looked after every Greenie that ever came out of the Box, me included. All of the boys looked up to you. After you broke your leg and was unconscious for two days, the rest of the boys were worrying themselves sick. They were terrified that you were going to die. You're important to them Newt." He turned Newt to face him, Minho titled his head up, forcing Newt to look him in the eyes. "You're important to me most of all. You keep me sane." He kissed Newt, and Newt realised it was their first kiss out of the Maze. The first of many kisses Newt hoped they would have in freedom.

Newt was beginning to understand that every time something good happened, it would all go to shit.

Everything became a blur, Gally arrived, obviously stung and holding a gun. Newt stood close to Minho as Thomas tried to talk Gally down. Newt knew he should try and talk to the Builder instead, he and Gally had known and respected each other a lot longer than Thomas had known the Builder. However, he found himself frozen and he knew he would always regret not saying something. As Gally fired his gun, Minho threw his spear into Gally's chest and Chuck fell to the floor shot.

He watched in silent horror as Thomas pleaded with Chuck to wake up, he raised a hand to his mouth to contain his tears. He stared at the two boys lying on the floor and cursed himself for staying silent, believing that if he had actually stepped forward and talked to Gally that their deaths might have been avoided.

Suddenly, masked figures burst into the room and started to herd them outside. Minho was pushed ahead of him, he stumbled on his bad leg as he was pushed forward. He turned back to find Thomas still crouched above Chuck, he went to move to his friend but was pushed forward again as two figures approached Thomas. Content that his friend wasn't going to be left behind, he followed the other boys out of the concrete corridor. As he stepped outside, he brought a hand up to cover his eyes from the sudden glare of sunlight. As he ran forward with his limp, his eyes took in his surroundings and was shocked to see nothing but sand. Then it hit him, the video of Ava Paige was right, perhaps WCKD didn't lie about everything, because the sun had obviously scorched the earth.

He stumbled as he ran, finding the sand an unsteady surface to run on with his bad leg, as it shifted under his weight. Newt clambered into the helicopter and turned back to see Thomas running towards them. Once the door had been slammed shut, they looked to the man dressed in black "it's okay now kids. You're safe." As the helicopter rose into the air, Newt found himself looking out of the window and for the first time saw the Maze in its entirety. The Glade, which had felt big to him now looked so small surrounded by the Maze walls and beyond those nothing but sand in all directions. He wondered where they were going and if it was going to be safe, he thought about all the boys who had died trying to get out, all the names crossed out on the wall. Of Gally and Chuck, both so close to escaping, but ultimately dying there just like the many boys before them.

Once the Maze was out of sight, he leaned back against the cold metal wall of the helicopter and looked at the exhausted faces around him. Eventually his gaze landed on Minho, to find the other boy was already looking at him. Minho reached an arm past Thomas's shoulders and clasped Newt's. Newt reached up with one hand and held onto Minho's hand tightly, finding the action grounding. He looked across at Minho and gave a half-hearted smile, the other boy returned the half smile and mouthed 'I've got you. I love you'.

Newt's smile widened slightly, he mouthed back 'I love you to'. He then leaned his head back so he was looking at the roof of the helicopter. Minho rubbed his hand with his thumb, the action soothing Newt's frazzled nerves. Then he let his exhaustion catch up to him and finally he felt himself drifting off to sleep. Safe in the knowledge that he was finally out of the Maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter covers The Scorch Trials.


	3. The Scorch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they escape WCKD by crossing the Scorch. Newt finds that walking and running on sand, makes his bad leg ready to buckle at a moment's notice. Good thing he has Minho there to support him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again there is a lot of jumping around events in this chapter. I found this one a bit harder to write and near the end I have jumped around events a lot.
> 
> As a warning, this chapter again references Newt's suicide attempt and also Winston's suicide.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

As the group of boys entered their dorm room, Newt stared at the beds in amazement. Beds. Real beds. He smirked when Minho leapt onto one of the top bunks and mocked Frypan for being too slow. He checked in with Thomas and then began to climb to a top bunk of his own. His bad leg complained, but he wanted to sleep on the same level as Minho so he would still be able to see the other boy from his bed. He clutched the blankets with a small smile, as the tension finally began to slip from his shoulders. Flopping onto his side, Newt stretched himself out on his bed and smiled as he listened to the other boys' fight over the remaining top bunks.

"Comfy?" Newt turned his head to see Minho peaking at him through the bars of the top bunk's side.

Grinning, Newt pushed his head into his pillow. For suck's shake, he had a pillow, an actual _pillow_. "So comfy."

Minho smiled as he reached through the bars and grasped Newt's hand. "Good."

Newt buried his face into his pillow and felt himself beginning to drift off into sleep again. As his eyes flickered shut, he felt Minho run his fingers through his hair. Then Newt drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Newt found himself stood in the Glade. No, he thought, I can't be back here. We got out. He spun around and saw a large group of boys stood in front of him. Alby stepped forward and glared at him, "I chose you as my second-in-command, but look what your leadership did to the Glade!" Alby gestured to the ruined Glade, the wooden buildings still smouldering. "Look what you've done!"_

_Newt hugged himself tightly, "I'm sorry Alby!" he cried, but his best friend said nothing else. He just shook his head in disbelief. A figure stepped forward to stand beside Alby and Newt took a second to recognise it was Rick, the last Runner he lost._

_He stared in horror as blood started to drip down Rick's face. "You knew there was no way out, but you sent me into the Maze anyway." Stated Rick, grief and fury mixing in his tone._

" _I'm sorry!" sobbed Newt, there was nothing else he could say. It was true. While there had been a way out, it was evident they had had to wait for Thomas to arrive to find it. So, the two years before, when Newt realised there was no way out, he should have never continued to send the Runners in._

" _Sorry isn't good enough!" Spat Alby, blood started to drip from wounds on his face and arms._

_A cluster of boys stepped into Newt's eyeline, the boys he realised that had stayed behind in the Maze. Blood poured from wounds on their skin and from their mouths. "You left us behind to die" they accused, speaking as one. "You left us to die!"_

_Newt brought his hands up to cover his ears in an attempt block out the accusations. He shut his eyes and silently begged for it all to stop. "Newt." At the young, shaky voice, his eyes snapped open to see Chuck stood in front of the other boys._

" _Chuck," he gasped._

_A red patch of blood expanded on Chuck's shirt, right where he had been shot. "Why didn't you talk to Gally? Why did you let him shoot me?" Chuck asked, his young voice breaking. "Why did you let me die?"_

_Newt shook his head, gasping "I'm sorry."_

_Gally stepped forward to stand beside Chuck. "Why did you stand silent Newt? Why did you let me shoot Chuck? Why did you let us die?"_

" _I'm sorry!" yelled Newt, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry you died instead of me! I'm sorry!"_

" _Newt!"_

" _You let us die."_

" _Newt!"_

" _Look at what you've done!"_

"Newt!"

Newt gasped awake, his face wet with tears as he sat up and pressed his face into his hands. He jumped when gentle hands turned his face towards their owner. He blinked his eyes open to find himself back in the dorm room, the room was dark except for a small lamp above his pillow. Emitting enough light that he could see the other boys were asleep apart from Minho, who was sat beside him on the bed. He sobbed again, and threw himself against Minho's chest. "Newt?" prompted Minho.

"It's my fault," cried Newt, "they're all dead because of me."

"Who?" asked Minho as he rubbed his hands up and down Newt's back.

"Rick, Alby, the boys we left behind, Chuck and Gally," with each name Newt felt panic rise up and threaten to choke him.

Minho pushed Newt's head back gently so they could look at each other in the eye. Frowning Minho shook his head as he brushed a thumb below Newt's eye to catch his tears. "That wasn't your fault. The Creators killed them, _WCKD_ killed them."

Newt shook his head in denial. "But Chuck-"

Minho cradled Newt's head gently, "Gally was stung, WCKD had him stung. That is what killed Chuck. _Not you_."

Newt took a gasping breath, "but I should have said something. I knew Gally better than Tommy. I could have talked him down."

Minho shook his head sadly. "Even if you did say something. It wouldn't have worked. You've seen what happens when boys are stung. There was _nothing_ you could have done Newt."

Newt wanted to believe the other boy, but he knew, that he could have done more to save the others. Rather than argue with Minho, Newt curled himself in Minho's arms, trying to bring his heaving breaths under control. After a few minutes, he was breathing normally and his tears had stopped. Minho gently pushed him back to lying down, with his nightmare still on the edge of his consciousness, Newt panicked and grasped tightly onto Minho's arm. "Stay. Please?" He begged.

Minho rested a hand on his cheek, "I was already going to," he said reassuringly with a soft smile. He reached up and turned off the small lamp, they were plunged into total darkness. Newt felt Minho lie down in front of him and then arms encircled him, bringing him in for a tight hug. He snuggled himself against Minho's neck, feeling Minho's warm breaths tickling his ear and hair. Newt loosely clutched Minho's shirt and buried himself impossibly tighter against his boyfriend. Minho whispered "I love you," in his ear.

Newt smiled and mumbled back, "I love you to."

* * *

The next morning, Newt blearily opened his eyes to find himself and Minho in the same position they fell asleep in. He moved his head away from Minho's neck and found his boyfriend already awake and watching him with a fond look in his eyes. Minho brushed a hand through Newt's blonde hair, "did you sleep better?"

Newt smiled and nodded, "much better. Didn't dream."

Minho mocked pouted, "didn't dream? How could you not dream about my handsome face?" Newt snorted in amusement. He kissed Minho softly, not letting it go further with all the other boys in the room. He then sat up and looked down at his bad leg in confusion. Minho caught his expression and sat up; his hands outstretched ready to massage his leg. "Is your leg hurting?"

"That's just the thing," said Newt in wonder, "it's not." He shifted down the bed so he was able to climb down the ladder and was pleasantly surprised when he landed on his feet. His bad leg only ached a little, nothing noteworthy as it was normal for him. But for the first morning since his jump, his leg wasn't painful. He looked up at Minho with a wide grin, "I don't feel like I need to massage it. This is the first morning my leg doesn't hurt."

Minho grinned, his dark eyes alight with happiness. "That's fantastic! Guess in the future, wherever we're going, we'll have to make sure you have a bed to sleep on." He leaned over the bars and captured Newt's lips in a deep kiss. Newt reached his hands up to loosely grip Minho's dark hair.

"Seriously?" the pair pulled away and both turned to look at Frypan, who was pulling himself out of his bottom bunk. "I ended up having to sleep on a bottom bunk, but Minho slept with Newt anyway?" he exclaimed as he stood with his arms crossed.

Chuckling, Minho climbed down the ladder and clapped Frypan on the shoulder as he walked towards the bathroom. "That's because you were too slow." Newt shook his head and laughed at the unimpressed look Frypan threw Minho's retreating back.

Frypan rolled his eyes and then smiled at Newt, "I'm glad your leg isn't hurting this morning."

"Thanks Fry," smiled Newt. He then lived up to Minho's nickname of mother hen, when he checked on the other boys and started to rouse them so they could all go and grab breakfast.

As they all walked down the corridor together, Newt realised that he was still smiling and was pleased that now they were out of the Maze he would be able to sleep on an actual bed. Meaning that for the foreseeable future his leg would not pain him as much anymore.

Thomas came to walk beside him, "is it my imagination or are you walking better?"

Newt grinned at his new friend, "sleeping in an actual bed has somehow helped my leg. I guess sleeping curled up on a hammock was bad for it."

His friend grinned, much like Minho had done earlier, and clapped his shoulder. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Thanks Tommy," smiled Newt. They then walked through the doors that led to the canteen. Newt chuckled seeing Minho push his way to the front of their group and held his plate out for it to be filled with breakfast. By the time Newt sat down beside Minho, his boyfriend had already began eating his breakfast.

Seeing Newt's smile, Minho gestured to the food with his fork. "Now _this_ is what breakfast should taste like."

"Hey!" protested Frypan from his seat opposite them. "I'd like to see you try any better!"

"He couldn't," laughed Newt. He looked across at Frypan, "and anyway Fry, I honestly think I'm going to miss your stew."

Frypan smiled, "I'll cook it for you sometime."

"Please don't," groaned Minho, "I don't want it again."

Frypan threw Minho an exasperated look. "I said I'd make it for Newt. Not you."

The group began laughing at Minho's mock hurt look and comment that clearly Frypan didn't like him and Frypan's countering comments that only Newt actually liked Minho. For the first time in a long time, Newt felt his face hurt from laughing and it was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

As Newt previously learnt, good things didn't last long before they went to shit.

Just as he was becoming comfortable where he was and waiting to be taken to the next step in his journey. Thomas came hurdling back from the vents exclaiming that it was still all WCKD. Newt felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. How could this be possible? How could it _all_ still be WCKD? As much as he felt comfortable at the outpost, he knew he trusted Thomas and knew he would follow his friend no questions asked. So, they made a mad dash out of the outpost. Despite running for their lives, Newt actually felt himself mourn the loss of his bed. Knowing that his leg was likely going to be painful every morning again, he made use of the lack of pain in it now to run up the sand dune. Still finding the sand difficult to find traction on and it slipping under him.

As Thomas and Minho explored the ruins of the shopping mall they were hiding in, Newt took the opportunity to find some backpacks and began filling them with supplies. He knew that being out in the scorch was going to be dangerous if they didn't have enough water so he sent Winston off to see if he could find any. Close to where he found the backpacks, Newt spotted a red scarf, he ran his fingers over the soft materiel. A flicker at the back of his mind, made him sort of remember an old film he had once watched. Where people walking through a desert, walked with a scarf wrapped around their necks and mouths. Shrugging, thinking it wouldn't do any harm, Newt wound the scarf around his neck.

He and the others had gathered together when the lights all flickered on. They divided the backpacks between them and waited for Thomas and Minho to get back to them. What Newt did not expect was his friend and boyfriend to come running towards them screaming at them to run. Newt stared at them in disbelief, confused at what was happening. Then he saw the people, or creatures, Cranks, his mind supplied. Running closely behind the two boys. "Oh _shit_ ," he exclaimed.

Suddenly, it was a mad dash to run up the disused escalators. Newt's bad leg was beginning to play up after running on the sand, but he gritted his teeth and forced himself to keep going. When they made it to the top, he could see Minho running up ahead looking for an escape. Newt kept his eyes on his boyfriend as he felt his leg begin to falter.

Without warning, Newt suddenly found himself lunged at by one of the Cranks chasing them. He rolled onto his back and used his arm to try and keep the Crank away from his face. "Newt!" he heard many voices call to him in panic, he could pick out Minho's horror and Thomas's panic. Suddenly, the Crank was kicked away from him and over the edge of the walkway. He was pulled to his feet by Thomas.

"Thanks Tommy," he gasped. He felt his bad leg shaking, but saw more Cranks come charging around the corner. He stumbled backwards slightly, to find himself being held up by Thomas and Winston.

He heard Minho and Frypan call to the group, finding a long corridor that could lead to a way out. Despite his leg protesting, Newt sprinted after the group, grimacing as every hurried step caused a flash of pain to shoot up his leg, pounding in time with his escalated heartbeat. As Thomas, Minho and Frypan kicked the door to get them out. Newt looked back at Winston as he tried to hold the Cranks back. The door swung open suddenly with a bang. Newt turned back to Winston who had not realised the door was open.

"Winston! Come on!" he shouted; he only ran through the door when he saw Winston start running for the door.

Newt ran through the door and turned his head seeing Minho and Thomas waiting by the door. "Go on! Run!" yelled Minho as he gestured to the abandoned car park where the rest of the group were running. Newt cast a fleeting glance at Minho, before he grabbed Winston who had been grabbed at by the Cranks. He helped his two friends pull Winston free, and pushed his shoulder under Winston's arm and began to run as he half-dragged, half-carried Winston.

Every step was excruciating on his leg, especially with Winston's added weight, but Newt kept his eyes forward and kept running. He wasn't going to leave anymore of his friends behind. All he could hear was his feet hitting the floor and his and Winston's gasping breaths. When out of nowhere some of Winston's weight was taken from him, panicking he grabbed Winston tighter. When Minho leaned around Winston to catch Newt's eyes, "it's okay. It's me!" Newt could only nod and released some of his hold on Winston.

They found some rubble to hide under and all gathered together while they could hear the Cranks running in the distance. Newt huddled in the corner, holding Winston against his side. In front of him Minho was leaning against the wall to Newt's left. Newt stared at his boyfriend as a focal point as he tried to get his breathing under control.

Finally, all they could hear was their own breaths. Everyone relaxed and without talking they began settling down for the night. Newt moved his backpack from his back and pushed it up against the corner he was sitting in, he then leaned his head on his backpack. He half-smiled at Minho when the other boy squeezed his foot comfortingly. Newt then closed his eyes and forced himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Newt cursed himself for falling asleep still curled up. In his panic to hide, he hadn't stretched his bad leg the night before and could feel without moving that it was going to be a very bad day for his leg. When the others got up, he slowly stretched out his leg and bit back a pained groan. He massaged his leg but didn't feel like it was doing any good. So, when no one was watching, he put his backpack on and used the parts of the rubble sticking out as hand grips.

Newt half-hopped as he got to his feet, reluctant to put any weight on his right leg. He took a deep breath and gingerly put his right foot down. Instantly pain shot up his leg, he leaned forward against the rubble to hold himself up. He gritted his teeth but was not able to hold back a groan this time. "For _shuck's sake_ ," he cursed.

Immediately, Minho was at his side, holding his right arm taking some of his weight. "What's wrong?"

"It's my _shucking leg_ ," stated Newt bitterly. He bit back tears of frustration as he glared down at his leg. He took an unstable step forward, only staying upright through a will of force and Minho's steadying presence.

"I'll tell Thomas to wait awhile before we move on," said Minho looking around for Thomas.

"No, you won't," commented Newt fiercely. "We need to move on and I am _not_ holding us up."

Minho glared at him, "you can barely walk right now Newt. It's okay to need help."

"I'm know its okay to need help," snapped Newt. "But WCKD is hunting us down and we _can't_ wait here any longer." With that Newt gritted his teeth and pulled his arm away from Minho's grasp and walked towards the others. His limp very prominent. He saw Thomas open his mouth to say something, but Newt's glare silenced the other boy who held his hands up in surrender.

The group walked out onto the open scorch, the heat immediately hitting them. Newt silently cursed to himself as soon as he stepped onto the sand. It made walking difficult and his leg protested even more. Every so often his right ankle would roll, he always managed to straighten his leg before he could twist his ankle. They had been walking for a few hours when, after stopping his ankle from twisting again, his entire right leg started to buckle under him. With nothing around him to hold on to, Newt tried to keep himself standing but still felt himself start to hit the ground.

His fall was halted when Minho reached out and caught him under his arms. Newt heaved a heavy breath as he leaned against Minho. "Please take a break," pleaded Minho. Newt turned his head so he could look up at Minho, he just nodded tiredly. "Thomas!" Minho called out, "we need to stop for a break!"

Thomas turned around, and as soon as he saw Minho holding Newt up, he immediately called to the others to sit down. Newt was gently lowered to the floor by Minho as he bitterly muttered to himself, "shucking leg, shucking _useless_ leg."

"Hey! None of that!" snapped Minho, his dark eyes alight with exasperation. "No part of you could _ever_ be useless."

Newt just nodded as he reached into his backpack for his bottle of water. He had forgotten that Minho hated him using the word useless, he had ever since Newt jumped from the wall. He gingerly stretched his leg out, each movement even more excruciating than the last, bringing tears to his eyes.

Minho started to massage his leg as Newt leaned back on his hands, biting his lips to prevent himself crying out in pain. When Minho looked at him in concern, Newt tried to smile reassuringly but knew his smile wasn't convincing. Finally, Newt felt his shoulders relax when the pain in his leg lessened. Minho stopped massaging his leg and shifted so they were sat side by side. Newt leaned his head on Minho's shoulder, "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"Don't worry about it," replied Minho, as he kissed the top of Newt's head. They sat in comfortable silence a little longer, until Thomas prompted everyone to get moving again. Minho leaned around Newt and helped him to stand. He still held Newt's weight until the blonde boy had rested his right leg on the floor. "Okay?" prompted Minho.

Newt nodded, "it's okay now." While his leg was now able to hold his weight without much pain. He knew it would soon begin hurting again once he started walking on the sand. Seeing Minho still looking worried, Newt leaned forward and captured Minho's lips in a deep kiss. Their lips were dry and chapped but Newt pushed all his feelings of love and reassurance into it. Minho responded just as enthusiastically, both of them lost in the kiss, pushing their hands into each other's hair. Until Frypan called out, "hey lovebirds! We're leaving now!"

Newt pulled back with a shy smile, he then linked his hand with Minho's and they began walking again. Newt smiled to himself when he felt Minho push against him to help carry some of his weight.

As they walked for a few more hours, Newt felt his right leg shaking with every step, he winced each time his foot hit the floor. Not even bothering to pretend he was okay in front of Minho now. He knew Minho wasn't going to ask for a break, in the distance they could see a lone, abandoned structure that would be perfect shelter for the night and they needed to reach it.

Newt jumped when Minho held his arm out to stop Newt. "What are you doing Min?" he asked in confusion.

"I can't stand seeing you walk in pain anymore," stated Minho shaking his head.

"But we can't stop yet," protested Newt, ignoring the fact he was beginning to lean more against Minho.

"I know," responded Minho patiently. He then reached down and lifted Newt onto his back piggy back style. "So, I'm going to carry you."

"Will you be okay?" asked Newt, worried about his boyfriend carrying him in the muggy heat.

"I'll be fine. I've got you. Don't worry, good that?" reassured Minho, as he tightened his grip on Newt's legs.

"Good that," smiled Newt, he linked his hands around Minho's neck and tiredly leaned his head against Minho's.

As Minho walked, Newt let his mind wander and blankly looked out at the landscape. Trying to remember anything about his life before the Maze, with no luck. They finally reached the abandoned building and Minho gently lowered Newt to the ground. Instantly Newt dumped his backpack on the floor and laid down with his head resting on his backpack. He heard the others talk, but ignored them and instead closed his eyes. He smiled as he felt a hand run through his hair, before a kiss was placed on his forehead, he then drifted off to sleep.

Newt blinked into awareness and saw that the sky was completely dark now, the light from the moon allowed him to recognise both Thomas and Minho sat in the entrance to the hollowed out building. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard his name, he left his eyes closed to fake sleep but listened to the two boys.

"Is Newt's leg okay?" asked Thomas.

Minho sighed, "probably not, but he won't ever admit that it hurts."

"Why?" demanded Thomas, "he should know none us would think any less of him!"

Minho paused before he answered carefully. "He's just stubborn. I used to joke that he was the Glade mother hen, because he looked after everyone and made sure they were okay. And as much as I try to look after him, he just focuses on looking after everyone else instead." Minho chuckled bitterly, "it got worse after his leg was hurt. He was desperate to not be useless."

Newt sucked in a sharp breath, he had never said anything, but he realised that by now he could never hide anything from Minho. Even his greatest fear.

"He's anything but useless!" exclaimed Thomas quietly. "how could he ever think that?"

"Because…look…the story about his leg getting injured is his story," started Minho. "But I will say this. Newt was a great Keeper of the Runners, not that he'd ever believe that…Anyway. He saw all the Runners were close to burning out, so he spoke to Nick and Alby and got them to agree to giving Runners rest days. A while later, one boy started yelling about how the Runners weren't looking for a way out. He saw Newt and yelled at Newt that he was useless. Newt…he took it to heart." Minho's voice cracked at the last bit, breaking a piece of Newt's heart along with it.

Minho sniffled, making it hard for Newt to continue faking sleep. "So, I've always tried to show him that I'll always help him. He does accept help, but sometimes, when he feels like he has something to prove. He'll become stubborn and feel like he has to do it alone, to not be seen as useless. He even blamed himself for the boys who _chose_ to stay in the Maze. He takes everything on his shoulders and I'm terrified that one day, all the weight he carries will break him down. I…I almost lost him once, Thomas, in the Maze. And I never _ever_ want to come that close again. I love him, he's my world and a life without him wouldn't be worth living."

Newt heard, what he guessed was, Thomas clapping Minho on the back. "Look whatever happens, we'll both help him. Just let me know when we should take a break. I'm not good at thinking to stop for breaks, and I don't want to push anyone past their limit. So just let me know."

"Thanks Thomas," murmured Minho.

"Get some sleep Minho," ordered Thomas.

"Good that," replied Minho.

Newt heard approaching footsteps and then he felt Minho lie down behind him. Then Minho turned so that Newt's back was pressed against Minho's chest. Minho leaned close to Newt's ear and murmured, "I love you. So much." Minho then kissed his head and then cuddled Newt close to him. Newt fell back to sleep comfy in the arms of his boyfriend.

* * *

Two days and a ruined city later. The group took a break under a broken cement support from an old bridge. Thomas and Teresa were talking on top of a sand dune, Minho was leaning against the support with Newt sat between his legs and leaning against his chest. While Aris, Frypan and Winston were dozing. That's what Newt thought was happening. Because the next thing he knew Frypan was diving at Winston and knocking a gun to the side as it fired. Newt jumped to his feet as Frypan started yelling at Winston. Thomas and Teresa came running towards them and demanded Winston to tell them what happened.

Newt stared in horror as his friend lifted his shirt. "It's…it's growing. I'm sorry." The others all grimaced in shock and revulsion at what they were seeing. Winston gasped as he added, "I'm not gonna make it." Newt and Minho shared a look, before they turned back to Winston who was holding his hand up to Frypan who still had the gun. "Please…please. Don't let me turn into one of those things." Winston's arm dropped back down to the sand.

Part of Newt refused to accept that Winston was dying, but he realised that if Winston did turn into a Crank. That wasn't something he would wish on anyone, let alone a good friend like Winston. So, he stepped forward and took the gun from Frypan and ignored Thomas who tried to reach out to him, "Newt!" He only looked at Winston.

He knelt down beside his friend and lifted one of Winston's hands and tightened the boy's fingers around the gun. Winston looked up at him and simply said, "thank you." He paused and added, "now. Get out of here."

Newt hesitated, then he murmured, "goodbye Winston." He got to his feet and spared one glance at the others, before he reached down for his backpack and began walking away without looking at the others.

He heard footsteps behind him as he walked on the top of the sand dune. A gunshot rang out. He stopped and looked back towards where they had left Winston. Everyone stopped, but then they all began walking again, but Newt found that his feet wouldn't move. From the corner of his eye he noticed Aris and Teresa walking past him, but Minho stopped beside him.

"Did I do the right thing?" asked Newt quietly, thinking that maybe he should have talked to Winston, just as Minho and Alby had done for him after his jump?

"It was the kindest thing you could have done for him," replied Minho. He wrapped an arm around Newt and then began walking them away from the old bridge and Winston.

Kind. Newt realised that Minho was right, for Winston it was kind to end his life. But then Newt thought back on his jump from the wall. He hadn't been turning into a Crank; he had just been hopeless and desperate. Did that make him selfish? He shook his head and pulled his thoughts away from that time in his life. They were two different scenarios. And right now, it wasn't fair to Winston to let him turn into a Crank.

As he walked beside Minho, with the other boy's arm still around his shoulders. Newt pressed himself against Minho, seeking comfort for his actions in helping Winston end his suffering. Minho, seeming to know where his head was at, pressed a kiss to the side of his head. "It'll be okay," promised Minho.

* * *

Minho's promise rang in Newt's ears when he looked down at his boyfriend. Minho had been flung to the ground by a lightening strike. Panicking, Newt flung one of Minho's arms over his shoulders and with Aris's help, he was able to run and drag Minho into the safety of the building.

Despite Minho standing under his own power, had his eyes open and was talking. Newt still ran his hands over Minho checking for any injuries, his eyes following his hands.

"Hey," Minho said as he gently grasped Newt's hands with one hand. With his other hand he titled Newt's head up so they were looking at each other. "I'm okay."

A half sob escaped from Newt as he pressed himself tightly against Minho. "I was so scared I'd lost you."

"Never gonna happen," vowed Minho. "You're stuck with me for life."

Newt chuckled as he looked back up at Minho, "doesn't sound so bad."

"With my handsome face, I wouldn't think so," teased Minho with a wink.

As they explored the building, safe from the storm, they just had to go an get themselves captured. So now they were dangling from the ceiling upside down. Newt rolled his eyes at the sarcastic comments Minho directed towards the man who had introduced himself as Jorge. When the man left, Newt was able to turn himself enough so he could look at Minho who was in the middle of the group.

"Try not to make him angry so he drops us on our heads," he snarked.

Minho saluted him, "I'll try my best."

"Do more than try," snipped Frypan from somewhere behind Newt.

As Frypan and Minho bickered, Newt was spun again by the rope and winced when he felt the rope tighten around his ankles. His bad ankle letting him know that hanging upside down was something else that hurt and was not good for his bad leg.

When they finally freed themselves, Newt welcomed the rush of adrenaline that allowed him to forget his hurting leg. As he followed Jorge on the rope, that his mind supplied was like a zip wire, he found himself, despite the situation, laughing to himself. The rush of the wind on his face and the fast speed in which he was travelling was freeing. He stumbled on his landing, still laughing to himself.

Jorge steadied him with a raised eyebrow, "have fun _hermano_?"

"Actually. Yes," replied Newt seriously, as he moved to the side to let the others land.

Jorge smiled, "I know what you mean." He then started gathering the others around him. Newt did a double take when he realised that Thomas and the girl, Brenda, were not with them. Then the building exploded. Jorge paused and then started to lead them away.

"But. What about-" started Newt.

Jorge interrupted him, "Brenda would have got herself and your friend out. She'll know where to go. We'll meet her there."

Newt paused and then nodded. He didn't know why but something about the older man made Newt trust him. He heard the others start to protest. "Shut up!" exclaimed Newt. "With WCKD circling around we need to move. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to hang around and let them capture us." Jorge nodded at him, as Newt went to walk beside Jorge, the adrenaline wore off and his right leg started to buckle.

Minho reached out and caught him. "You injured kid?" asked Jorge with a frown.

While leaning against Minho Newt shook his head. "I broke my leg two years ago and it never healed right." Jorge winced in sympathy.

"Was it the running again?" asked Minho worriedly as he pushed himself under Newt's arm to help him walk.

"No, think it was the rope tied around my ankles," replied Newt. He caught Jorge looking at him again as they walked. Newt smirked, "next time. I suggest you ask people if they have any existing leg injuries before you hang them upside down."

Jorge laughed as he shook his head, "I'll bare that in mind." He laughed again and clapped Newt on the shoulder carefully. "I like you _hermano_."

Minho scoffed, "suck up." It was said with a teasing smile.

Newt turned his smirk on Minho, "just because he likes me and not you. Doesn't mean you have to call me names."

* * *

They finally reached the Right Arm in the mountains. They all started to relax, finally feeling safe. Truly safe for the first time in a long time. Then Newt was harshly reminded of the two lessons he had recently learnt.

1) They get somewhere safe and everything is good.

2) Then everything goes to shit.

Newt was firing a gun he found at WCKD guards, furious at them for trying to bring them in yet again. He was furious with Teresa; someone he had begun to trust and call a friend, who had stabbed them in the back.

Hearing Vince call to them, Newt, Frypan and Thomas began to run to the man while Minho called out "I'll cover you!" As Newt crouched behind a crate with the others he watched in horror as Minho threw down his empty gun and was then struck by a WCKD gun that seemed to freeze his movements.

"Minho!" yelled Newt as he tried to run to his boyfriend but found himself held back by Vince. He watched as Minho was dragged away onto a Berg. It felt as if his own broken heart was being dragged alongside Minho. _"Minho!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be from Minho's POV during The Death Cure.


	4. WCKD and the Flare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has been captured by WCKD, but he is determined to not let them break him. He knows Newt and the others are coming for him, so he needs to hang on. He's not going to let either WCKD or the Flare take away the future from him or Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning, this chapter shows Newt's suicide attempt again.
> 
> I hope you have all been enjoying the previous chapters and that you enjoy this one as well. Only one more chapter to go!

Minho lay on his bed in the room he had been shoved into. It had been six months since he had seen his friends and boyfriend. He _knew_ he had heard them on the train, he knew this when they had been marched off the train and Janson said 'they hadn't got what they wanted' while looking at him proved as much. Minho was worried, Janson knew they would come back for him, and he knew Janson was going to be ready for them. Minho just hoped and prayed that Thomas was looking out for Newt. Remembering their conversation when Thomas had said he'd keep an eye on Newt in the abandoned building.

He clenched his eyes shut remembering the desperate way Newt had called his name when he had been taken by WCKD. While Frypan was a good friend of Newt's, he didn't know the depths of sadness that Newt could sink into. He wouldn't know the signs to look for. Minho wasn't sure if Thomas even knew the signs. Minho was the only one who knew Newt had tried to kill himself in the Maze, he was pretty sure Alby knew, but the older boy had never said anything. The loss of Alby, Minho knew, had shaken Newt to his core. Alby had been the only original Glader left, the only one who Newt knew from before Minho himself and the other Greenies had arrived in the Box. Alby had been there for Newt's first month in the Glade. Then their numbers fell even more. Winston, something he knew that had been the right thing to do, but also knew Newt would torture himself over. Then Minho taken by WCKD. Slowly, people Newt cared about were either being captured or dying. Minho hated to think how Newt was coping with it all.

Every night, he would curl up on his bed and would think to himself. _Please let him be okay, please let him be okay_. It was as he told Thomas, without Newt, for Minho life wouldn't be worth living. And with the train incident, he knew his friends were coming to rescue him and he had to hold on and fight. If Newt was fighting to get to him, he would make sure he was still there for Newt to reach.

As much as WCKD tried to break him with their simulations, he _would not_ let them succeed in breaking him.

* * *

He was pulled into the familiar room where they would make him run through simulations. As he was strapped into the contraption, he overheard the scientists wanting to try something different. It sent his heartrate higher, as much as he was determined not to let them break him. He would readily admit that the simulations were terrifying.

Minho's eyes drifted closed against his will. Then he found himself stood in the Maze. He looked around and recognised it as section eight. A section he avoided as much as he could after Newt's jump. He braced himself waiting for whatever disaster or monster was going to appear for him to run away from.

Instead, he heard pounding feet, footsteps that sounded human. His breath left him in a sharp exhale when he saw the familiar figure run around the corner. It was Newt.

His gaze raked over his boyfriend, taking everything in. Then he suddenly realised Newt was running. He wasn't running with a limp. With a sickening jolt he knew what the scientists were trying that was different. They were going to make him watch Newt jump. He knew it, because Newt was running alone and the only time, he did that, was the day he ran into section eight on their rest day and jumped. Then angrily he remembered that they had been watched by WCKD while they were in the Maze. So, there would be footage somewhere of Newt's jump.

He watched as Newt came to a sudden stop and looked around him. His gaze was desperate and angry. Minho jumped when Newt let out a frustrated scream as he gripped his blonde hair tightly. As Minho watched he wanted to hug Newt to him tightly, because he had never seen such a defeated look in Newt's eyes. It was as if something had snapped inside him.

Minho followed Newt's gaze as it landed on one of the Maze's walls. Minho uselessly called out to Newt, he knew nothing would change, he was watching something that had already happened. "Newt stop! _Please Newt_!"

He watched with tears gathering in his eyes as Newt stepped forward to the nearest wall and grasped a vine of ivy. Then without any hesitation he began to climb. Minho found himself rising up into the air in time with Newt as the blonde boy climbed. Newt's eyes were blank as he continued to climb up the ivy. The higher Newt climbed the more tears that gathered in Minho's eyes.

Three-quarters up the wall the ivy came to a stop and Newt held himself there and looked down. Minho shook his head, he tried to look away and close his eyes, but his eyes were forced open and his head stayed facing Newt.

Newt pressed his head against the wall and let out a dry sob, "I'm sorry Minho. I can't do it anymore." Then Newt just let go.

" _NO!_ " screamed Minho, his heart breaking at Newt's last words. He was pulled downwards, again in time with Newt, feet first so he could still see Newt's face as the other boy began to tilt as he fell.

Newt fell with his eyes closed, like he was finally at peace. Minho heard himself in the distance calling for Newt. But the blonde boy in front of him either didn't hear or ignored his voice. Minho watched in a daze as a vine of ivy wrapped itself around Newt's right leg, Newt's eyes flew open in horror. Minho felt himself tense. He knew what was about to happen and he didn't want to see it. While objectively he knew what was about to happen ultimately saved Newt's life. It didn't mean that he wanted to watch as his boyfriend's leg snapped in three places, leading to him living with a limp and constant pain in his right leg.

The vine of ivy snapped taught. Snapping Newt's leg with it. Newt screamed in pain.

Minho remembered hearing Newt's pained scream echoing in the Maze when he had been looking for his missing boyfriend. At the time he had been angry and thought Newt was pushing himself to prove a point, that he wasn't useless. Hearing the scream had terrified the life out of him.

He watched as Newt began falling again. Then he hit the hard ground. Landing in a crumpled heap. Minho gently landed on his feet, a clear opposite of Newt. He cried when he saw Newt lying unconscious on the ground. His right leg bent in a painful direction, his arms bruised and cut and his head bleeding. Blood covered half of his face. It was an image that had already been ingrained in Minho's mind for almost three years and he didn't appreciate the reminder in all its painful glory.

His surroundings blurred and shifted. He then found himself in a dorm room, much like the one from the outpost before they escaped into the scorch. He frowned in confusion when he saw a young boy, around ten years old, with a mop of blonde hair huddled on a bed crying into his hands. As Minho peered closer, he realised he was looking at Newt.

Before he could do anything else, he saw a ten-year-old him move to sit beside Newt on the bed. Without hesitation the younger him pulled Newt into a tight hug. "It'll be okay Newt," young him said comfortingly.

Newt looked up and shook his head as he wiped his arm across his face. "I miss my sister."

Minho's eyes widened in shock. Part of him knew this could be a trick, but WCKD had shown him Newt's jump, why wouldn't this be real? His mind spun at the information. Then it hit him, it must be true. Newt had always said, when he came out of the Box it had felt like something other than his memories was missing. Maybe deep down, Newt knew he was missing a sister. Minho hoped she was still alive.

He listened again when he heard the past him say, "maybe they'll let you go see her. She is your little sister."

Newt shook his head and scoffed bitterly, "no they won't. I asked to see Lizzy. But they told me she had a new name. Sonya. And that I had to forget about her."

Minho gasped. Sonya. They met her in the mountains. Newt's sister was _alive_.

He blinked as his surroundings blurred and shifted again.

He found himself in the same dorm room, he and Newt were sat on the same bed sat next to each other. They looked about fourteen this time. Actually. Newt looked exactly like he did the first time Minho met him in the Maze. The bottom of his stomach dropped out when he realised what WCKD were going to show him this time. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the younger him talk.

"I wonder where Alby and the others are. It's been a month. They couldn't have just disappeared," he frowned.

Newt rested his head on past Minho's shoulder. "I'm not sure. Don't think it's anywhere good though." He sighed, "I just hope if we have to go, we go together. You're my best friend Min."

Past him hugged Newt tightly, but before he could say anything the dorm room burst open and some people in stark white lab coats stood in the door way. Both boys watched the adults warily. "Newt, you need to come with us," said a man with a deep voice.

"What about me?" asked past Minho.

"You are to remain here," instructed the man.

Newt grasped past Minho's hand tightly. He then shakily got to his feet and looked back at his friend. Past Minho surged up and hugged Newt tightly, "I'll find you again. We're best friends, whatever happens, I'll find you."

"Min…" choked Newt, unable to say anything else. He just hugged past Minho tighter, Newt then stepped back and walked backwards to the door watching past Minho for as long as he could.

Minho watched as Newt was led away and the door to the dorm room clanged shut. He watched as past him yelled in anger and threw the pillows and blankets from the beds onto the floor in a fit of anger. He watched the younger him with pity, he didn't remember any of this. But knowing he was the Greenie after Newt, meant that he had lived an entire month not knowing where Newt was and if he was okay. When Newt was living that month not knowing who he was and that he had a best friend who was still thinking about him.

As everything blurred around him again, he blinked his eyes open to find himself back in the room with the scientists. He glared at them as they took the monitoring leads off him.

"You should be thankful for this," one woman with greying hair told him.

"And why's that?" he snapped. Angry yet again at the caviller attitude of the people of WCKD.

She peered at him over the top of her glasses. "We are working to find a cure for the Flare."

"And why should I be thankful for it?" he glared, knowing he and his friends were immune.

"Because," she started as she walked around her work bench to stand directly in front of Minho. "Your friend Newt. He isn't immune to the Flare."

Minho's heart faltered and his stomach dropped. It couldn't be true. It wasn't possible. It was another of WCKD's tricks.

But as he was led away, he saw the almost sympathetic look on the woman's face and _knew_ she was telling him the truth. Newt wasn't immune. Visions of Winston appeared before his eyes. Of Winston slowly deteriorating and begging for them to let him kill himself, of Newt handing a gun over to Winston. _Shucking hell_. Newt. Good, kind, loyal, brave, caring and strong Newt. Who in the past six months might have caught the Flare, and Minho would not know. At the train he had heard Thomas calling his name, but not Newt. Had Newt already caught it? Winston deteriorated quickly in a few days. Was Newt already gone?

As he was pushed into his room, Minho shook his dark thoughts away. It wasn't true. It wasn't true. It _couldn't_ be true.

* * *

Minho heard gunshots and knew he had to get to the people shooting. They were attacking WCKD. They were most likely on his side. In a fit of rage at all WCKD had done to him and the other teenagers he threw a guard through a window with a roar of anger. He then slowly turned seeing two more uniforms in the corner of his eye. He froze. Those weren't WCKD guards. They were Newt and Thomas.

The two boys stared at him in shock. Then they were running forward to hug him with wide grins. "Is this real?" he asked in shock. They nodded and smiled; Newt hurriedly kissed his forehead before they were running again.

It all happened so quickly. They were jumping out of a window. As he jumped, Minho spared a thought for Newt. Thinking, for the blonde boy it would bring back bad memories. Then they hit the water. Minho rose to the surface first and panicked. He hit the water last, why was he the first to rise? Then Newt and then Thomas broke the surface coughing and spluttering. They got out of the water and then were faced with a wall of guards.

"Oh great," muttered Thomas.

Then Minho got the shock of his life. A guard turned on the others and then stepped towards them. The guard removed his mask and Minho saw a face he never expected to see again. Gally. He stood open mouthed in shock, while Newt and Thomas walked up to Gally nonplussed. As if seeing someone alive, who you thought was dead, was an everyday occurrence.

Before he could ask a question, Newt stripped a fallen guard of their boots and jacket and then handed them to Minho. He hastily pulled them on and found himself unable to tear his eyes away from Newt. His boyfriend was _alive_. It would be okay.

They all ran and hid behind some concrete slabs, as he knelt in front of Newt, he suddenly saw what he had hoped was glare from the building lights. Newt was pale as he coughed and spluttered into his hands.

"How do you feel?" he asked, silently pleading that his eyes were lying to him.

"Terrible," Newt replied, his voice hoarse. He reached up to pat Minho's shoulder. "It's good to see you though Minho." _Nonononono_ , thought Minho, it couldn't be true. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

With a glance at Newt he dragged himself over to Thomas and Gally. "How long has he been like this?" he demanded as he gestured to Newt's slumped form. Thinking, _for_ _suck's sake_ _Thomas, you were supposed to_ _shucking_ _look after him!_

Thomas looked past him to Newt, "he'll be okay. Brenda's got the serum." He then walked over to Newt and helped him to his feet. _That was not what I_ _shucking_ _asked Thomas_ thought Minho angrily, because it was evident now. Newt had the Flare.

"He'll be okay," comforted Gally. And that sent his mind into a tail spin, Gally alive and comforting him.

* * *

As they made their way through the city. Minho's heart sank as Newt had to lean on himself and Thomas to be able to keep walking. He could visibly see the Flare affecting Newt with every step they took. The only thing preventing Minho from breaking down was the thought of getting Newt to Brenda and the serum.

They took a break in a shop that had just been destroyed by the fighting. As Thomas was talking to Brenda on the radio, Minho leaned close to Newt and brushed his hands through the dirty and sweaty blonde locks.

"It's going to be okay," he promised. As he stared wide eyed at his boyfriend, Newt stared up at him as he took gasping breaths. Minho could only watch as the brown eyes he loved so much were slowly turning completely black and as black veins became prominent over Newt's pale skin. "You're going to be okay," he stated sharply, he wasn't going to lose Newt now. He _couldn't_. Not now. Not when they were so close to freedom.

"Okay. We need to go," ordered Thomas.

Minho and Thomas each pulled one of Newt's arms over their shoulders and heaved the other boy up between them. Minho's body protested, after being shut away for months, the physicality of their escape was almost painful. However, he ignored his screaming muscles as he pulled Newt up. Doing his best to ignore Newt's pain filled gasp as he was pulled to his feet.

The further they went, the more Newt deteriorated. Minho could feel the fever heat bleeding through both his and Newt's stolen WCKD jackets. Newt got to the point where he wasn't able to carry any of his own weight, his head hung down and his feet dragged on the floor with every step. "Leave me," mumbled Newt.

Minho tightened his grip on Newt's arm. "Never going to happen," he snapped. All these months waiting to see Newt again, and he wasn't going to lose Newt now. Not after all they had been through in the Maze or the Scorch. Newt was not going to die and he _certainly_ was not going to die in a city controlled by WCKD.

Suddenly, Newt was coughing hacking coughs and black tar started to spew from his mouth. Some hitting the ground in front of them, some sticking to his mouth and chin. Newt's gasping breaths turned into wheezing and if it was possible, he became even more limp. To Minho's horror, it felt like Newt was slowly giving up, as if the life was slowly bleeding out of him.

The fighting around them got louder and suddenly people were charging down the road in front of them. Bullets crackled in the night and things exploded causing the ground to shake and flames to light up the sky in an orange hew. They dragged Newt forward, Gally turning back to say, "we're almost there Newt."

When Newt mumbled again to them, "just leave me." This time he was just ignored.

They stopped at a metal barrier, they rested Newt's back against it and they looked up to see a Berg flying overhead. "That's them," said Thomas.

Minho didn't feel hope at seeing the Berg. He just wanted to cry. Newt's face was covered in sweat, black twisting veins and black tar dripping from his mouth every time he gasped a breath. As much as he tried to ignore it, he knew Newt was going to die. Newt couldn't walk now. He wouldn't make it to Brenda. All the dreams Minho had over the past six months, dreams of living in the Safe Haven with Newt. Living the rest of their lives together and at peace. Those dreams were slipping away with every second that passed.

Thomas spoke again. "Okay that's them. That's them. We need to go now."

Newt shook his head as all three of them reached for him. "No. Go without me. Just go-" he broke off into a deep hacking cough that brought up more tar and left him taking heavy gasps of air.

Minho looked down at Newt and felt his heart break. How could this be happening? It wasn't fair. Newt didn't deserve this. He was _good_ and _kind_. But Minho knew, despite Newt's pleading, he would never leave Newt to die and he knew Thomas and Gally felt the same.

"Minho. You gotta run ahead. Grab the serum and get back to us as soon as you can," said Thomas seriously. Minho wanted to protest, but he knew he couldn't. Thomas was fitter than him now, he would be able to carry Newt whereas Minho couldn't. His weakened body was only able to do one thing for Newt, and that was to run and get the serum. Thomas looked at him and added, "Minho. Go."

Gally agreed and said he'd cover Minho and patted Newt on the leg before he stood up and walked to the edge of where they were hiding.

He looked back at Newt who reached up a hand to clasp with Minho's. "Thank you. Thank you, Minho," gasped Newt. Minho heard the words for what they were. They weren't thanking him for running to get the serum. They were a goodbye. Thanking him for saving Newt after his jump, for being by his side. But Minho couldn't accept that. Instead of crying, Minho felt his resolve harden. Newt didn't get to say goodbye, because he wasn't going to die. Minho wouldn't let him. Minho had been Keeper of the Runners. He was going to run and Newt was going to _live_.

Minho leaned down, closer to Newt, and grasped Newt's jacket tightly in his fists. "You just hang on. You hear me?" He looked Newt in the eye and tried to push his determination to the other boy through his look. Newt's eyes looked defeated, just like they had before he jumped in the Maze. Through a freak accident, Newt's life had been saved in the Maze. Now, against the odds, Minho was going to save him from the Flare. He wouldn't let anything else happen. He pressed a kiss to Newt's forehead, ignoring the heat rolling off his boyfriend.

Somehow, he was able to rip himself away from Newt and followed Gally onto the road. He then began to run. He ran like he had never run before. His body protested, no longer used to running like he had in the Maze. However, Minho forced his legs to move. He had to run. He had to be fast. He had been too late to stop Newt jumping in the Maze, but he wasn't going to be too late this time.

He ignored everything going on around him, trusting Gally to steer him in the right direction, while he concentrated on running. The ground below his feet was just a blur, as were the people and buildings around him. He sucked in large gasps of air and kept his thoughts centred around Newt, how his boyfriend needed him to run.

As they rounded a corner, Minho saw the Berg above a flight of steps. He braced himself and bounded up the stairs, two at a time. As he reached the top, he recognised Brenda leaning against the edge of the Berg.

"Brenda!" he shouted as an explosion hit behind him, but he didn't flinch, seeing the serum in the girl's hand. "Where's the serum?" The panic on his face must have told Brenda that time was running out, because without saying anything, she began running down the flight of stairs, not even waiting for them.

Minho's legs protested as he turned and ran after Brenda, with Gally and Frypan following closely behind him. Every step sent shockwaves through his legs, he felt them begin to shake, but he continued on, with one thought in his mind. _Just hang on Newt, we're coming. Just hang on_.

He was following Brenda and noticed she turned her head sharply and ran in the direction she was looking at. He followed her into a square and what he saw was his worst nightmare. Thomas had kicked Newt to the floor, the blonde boy shaking, trying to fight the Flare. Minho saw a glint of a knife and realised that as hard as Newt was trying to fight the Flare, it was winning. He watched in horror as Newt lurched to his feet and started swinging the knife at Thomas, he saw the dark-haired boy trying to back away with his arms raised, obviously trying to avoid hurting Newt.

" _Newt!_ " screamed Minho, as he and Brenda sprinted towards the pair. He saw his boyfriend hesitate, trying harder to fight at the sound of Minho's voice. However, his arms still jerked and swung the knife around and suddenly Thomas and Newt were stood, chest to chest, the knife somewhere between them.

Minho ran as fast as he could towards them, and could only watch as Thomas caught Newt as the blonde boy's legs gave out. "No. Nononono. Newt," called Thomas, as he gentled Newt's fall to the floor. Minho skidded on his knees beside them and felt his eyes fill with tears seeing the knife, hilt deep, in Newt's chest. Newt was staring blankly up at the sky, his eyes mostly black and red-rimmed and more tar on his chin.

Minho's mind flashed back to the Maze. When he found Newt's crumpled body at the foot of the wall. He had been knelt beside Newt then as well, as yet again he reached out with shaky hands to cradle Newt's head in his hands. "Newt," he sobbed, he leaned over his boyfriend and watched as his tears fell onto Newt's face, and then slipping off Newt's face onto the ground. He was too late. He wasn't fast enough. Him, the Keeper of the Runners hadn't been fast enough.

Brenda knelt beside him, she gasped and hurriedly injected the serum into Newt's neck. "Brenda? What?" he gasped through his sobs.

"Newt's alive!" exclaimed Brenda as she pointed at Newt's chest. Minho followed her gaze and thought his mind was playing tricks on him when he saw Newt's chest move up and down ever so slightly. He looked back up at Newt's face and saw the black begin to fade away from his eyes.

"Thank shuck," he breathed. He brushed his thumbs under Newt's eyes, "it's okay love, I'm here. I've got you." He saw recognition flicker in Newt's eyes, and he felt hope rise up in him. He hadn't been too late.

Thomas swiftly pushed himself to his feet and began to walk away. "Where are you going?" called out Minho.

"I'm going for the cure," responded Thomas tightly, his eyes fixed on Newt's prone form.

"But…" frowned Minho as he looked between Thomas and Newt. "The serum…"

"Is a temporary fix," stated Gally. "He'll constantly need more. Unless we give him a permanent cure." Minho's heart dropped at the words. Newt was still in danger, taking the knife out of the equation.

"That's why I'm going back," stated Thomas firmly. "You four get Newt back to the Berg." With that Thomas turned and ran back towards the WCKD building.

Minho watched Thomas leave and then looked back at Newt. His eyes were clearer, but now blood began to seep from the knife wound. Brenda immediately pressed down, causing Newt to arch his back in pain as he gasped. Minho comfortingly brushed his face and hair, "it'll be okay love, I promise."

"Min…" gasped Newt, his eyes wide in shock. "I…I…I tried to hurt Tommy."

Minho shook his head firmly, "that wasn't you love." Newt gasped again, trying to pull enough air into his lungs.

Gally stepped around to Newt's head and gently lifted Newt's arms so that he could pull Newt up under his arms. "Fry, grab Newt's legs. Brenda, keep pressure on the wound and Minho keep him calm." Frypan hurried to Newt's legs and carefully slid his arms under Newt's knees and lifted. Newt's legs below his knees hung limply over Frypan's arms, while his arms also hung limply over Gally's arms. Brenda swapped sides so she and Minho didn't knock against each other as they began to hurry back to the Berg. Trying not to jostle Newt too much.

As they walked, Minho cradled Newt's head again, so he was able to keep Newt from choking on the remaining tar in his mouth. He kept murmuring words of comfort to Newt, telling him about the dreams he had of them living in the Safe Haven, of how much fun they would have sailing on a ship for the first time. Anything he could think of, he was saying to Newt. Anything to keep Newt awake and alive.

The black veins on Newt's face and arms faded, but still remained, reminding Minho that Thomas needed to get hold of the cure. "Hold on Newt," he murmured, "just hold on. We're almost there." Newt's only response was hitched, gasping breaths.

They finally made it onto the Berg. Jorge met them at the ramp and his eyes widened in horror at the sight of Newt. "What happened?" he demanded, they ignored him as they carried Newt onto the Berg and gently set him down on the floor. The other teenagers were shuffled away to the other end of the Berg. Minho moved so he was sat on the floor by Newt's head and lifted the blonde boy's head so it was resting in his lap. As Frypan took Brenda's place putting pressure on Newt's chest.

Jorge crouched down beside Newt and held his hand, "it'll be okay _hermano_ ," he soothed. Jorge nodded at Minho and then rushed to speak to Brenda and Gally before making his way to the pilot's seat.

Vince and a woman Minho didn't recognise knelt beside Newt and looked at the knife in his chest. "Minho this is Rosie. She's a doctor that fortunately convinced me to let her come along."

Minho nodded and then watched as Rosie piled gauze on the wound and talked to Frypan so that pressure was maintained. "Can you take the knife out?" asked Minho, his voice breaking.

Rosie looked at him with sympathy, "I could but it would be too painful for Newt. It's best to wait until we get him back to the camp so I can use anaesthetic to knock him out. I'll only take it out on the Berg if I have no other choice."

Minho nodded in understanding, despite wanting to see the knife taken from Newt's chest. He understood why it had to stay. At the moment it was the only thing stopping Newt from bleeding to death and he didn't want to see Newt in anymore pain than he already was.

He felt the Berg judder as Jorge lifted it into the sky. He ignored everything happening around him and instead focused on Newt's face. He looked down at his boyfriend and continued to brush his thumbs across Newt's face.

"It'll be okay love, you hear me? I've got you," said Minho. As he looked at Newt's face, he felt his stomach twist. The black veins started to become prominent again and Newt's eyes started to turn black again.

Newt's eyes flickered down to his hands, seeing the black veins and his gasping breaths turned into wheezes. " _No_. Nonononono," murmured Newt panicked.

"You need to stay calm Newt!" exclaimed Minho, as he watched Frypan try and prevent the knife from moving anymore in Newt's chest.

"Min…it's starting again," cried Newt. He shook his head as tears trickled from his eyes. "I can't do it again. Min please. Don't let me turn again…please."

Minho's heart broke at Newt's desperate cries. "Thomas will be back with the cure. Just _hang on_ ," his voice cracked as he silently pleaded Thomas to hurry.

Newt continued to cry as if he hadn't heard Minho. "Don't let me turn. I'll hurt you. I almost killed Tommy. Don't let me turn Min. Please…" gasped Newt. His eyes wide as he stared up at Minho. "Let me go," sobbed Newt.

" _Never_ ," snapped Minho furiously. "I've just got you back. I am _never_ letting you go."

"Please Min. I can't turn again. _Please_ ," begged Newt, his voice becoming hoarse. Frypan sniffled and rubbed his eyes against his shoulders to wipe away his tears, as his hands still pressed down on Newt's chest. Even Rosie's eyes began to fill with tears as Newt pleaded with them to let him die.

" _No_ ," stated Minho heatedly. "I didn't let you go in the Maze and I am not _shucking_ letting you go now. _Especially_ as we are so close to freedom. You need to _hang on_ Newt." He stared down at Newt as he continued to command the other boy to hang on.

He felt the Berg dip down as the ramp was opened up and looked up to see Gally and Vince calling to Thomas to jump. Minho looked back to Newt, about to tell the other boy the cure was almost there. When Newt's chest heaved as he let out a hacking cough and black tar was spluttered from his mouth. He arched his back in pain as his cough moved the knife slightly. "Keep him still!" ordered Rosie, as she pushed more gauze onto the wound as the gauze previously put on the wound was stained with blood.

"Just hang on love, just hang on," pleaded Minho. Hearing shouting, he looked up to see Thomas lying on the floor of the Berg. His stomach dropped when he noticed Thomas was bleeding and shouting for Teresa. Hearing Thomas shout in grief, made Minho feel a little sad at the thought of Teresa dying, but at the same time he was pleading for Thomas to have the cure. As if hearing Minho's thoughts, Thomas turned and met Minho's eyes. Thomas's eyes widened in horror seeing Newt struggling to hold back his hacking coughs. Thomas dug into his pocket, ignoring Gally and Vince who were trying to hold him down, from his pocket he pulled out a blue vial. He held it up and Brenda immediately snatched it and rushed it over to Rosie.

"Min…" choked Newt, black tar dripping from his mouth. "Min…I…I love you…"

"I love you to," replied Minho, he lent forward and kissed Newt's forehead. "We've got the cure, so hang on a little longer love."

Rosie hastily loaded the cure into a needle and hurriedly pushed it into Newt's neck. The blonde boy hissed in pain while Minho murmured soothing words into his ear. Minho sighed in relief when he saw the black in Newt's eyes begin to fade, just as Newt's eyes returned to their deep brown, Newt's eyes slipped closed and he began to jerk.

"Shit!" cursed Rosie. Minho looked at her in panic, Newt had jerked too hard, and blood was now pouring from the knife wound. "Vince help me!" she yelled.

The older man skidded to a halt beside her, leaving Thomas looking wide eyed at the scene as he leaned against Gally and Brenda. "What can I do?"

"We need to take the knife out now. Get me my kit," ordered Rosie, her eyes focused on Newt's chest.

"What-" began Minho, but he was quickly pushed back to allow Rosie and Vince room to work. "Newt!" he begged, just as he tried to crawl towards Newt again. He was held back by Frypan who had suddenly come to sit beside him.

Frypan clutched Minho to him tightly and Minho grasped Frypan's arms just as tightly, seeking comfort. He could only watch as Rosie and Vince hurried to stitch Newt's wound and save his life. Newt's head lolled limply from side to side as Rosie and Vince worked.

Minho started to sob into Frypan's shoulder, as his eyes remained fixed on Newt's face. "Please love, _please_ " he cried, tears streaming down his face. His heart was breaking as Rosie visibly was struggling to stop the heavy bleeding, Newt slipping away from them as his blood stained the floor of the Berg. He felt Frypan's tears on the back of his neck, as his friend also watched the scene in horror.

"Please Newt," sobbed Minho. "Not now. Please live. _Please Newt_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be from both Minho's and Newt's POV when everyone arrives at the Safe Haven.


	5. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have reached the Safe Haven, but it doesn't mean Minho and Newt automatically get a happy ending. Together they have to take time to heal, and with help, they are finally able to live the life they always dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I tried to put some fluff in this last chapter, but it did end up with some angst. Mainly because I felt after what they had been through, Minho and Newt were going to struggle even when they got to the Safe Haven.
> 
> For anyone wondering, this story is primarily based on the films, but I did add some details from the books e.g. Newt and Sonya being siblings.
> 
> Trigger warnings, this chapter also discusses suicide.
> 
> For each little section e.g. 'one day later', this is how long it has been since the night in the Last City when they rescued Minho.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this final chapter!

**One day later – Minho**

It had been twelve hours since they had returned from the Last City. Rosie and Vince had Thomas and Newt placed on cots in what served as the medical tent. Minho was sat beside Newt, just staring at his boyfriend's face. Rosie had said that she had stopped the bleeding, and with time to heal, Newt would be perfectly healthy. However, Minho knew he wouldn't fully believe the doctor until Newt finally woke up. All traces of the Flare had faded away, but Newt was still pale from the blood loss and his body was recovering from the shock of being infected with the Flare and being stabbed.

Minho ran a hand over his face as he sighed in exhaustion. As tired as he was, he would not let himself go to sleep. Wanting to make sure Newt was okay and another part of him wasn't completely sure that this wasn't just another simulation dreamt up by WCKD. As he watched Newt's chest rising and falling with every breath, he leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs out to ease the aches in them.

Hearing a slight groan, Minho's eyes snapped up to look at Newt's face in time to see Newt's brown eyes flicker open. Minho launched himself over to the cot and sat on the edge of it as he looked down at Newt's face. The blonde boy frowned in confusion as he took in his surroundings and who was sat on the cot.

Minho cradled Newt's head with one hand when his other hand clutched one of Newt's hands. "You're alive and we're at the dock waiting to sail to the Safe Haven tomorrow," he said.

"Min," murmured Newt. "Am…am I cured?"

Seeing the fear in Newt's eyes, Minho leaned closer and looked Newt in the eye. "You are. Rosie checked, and the serum from Thomas's blood cured you."

Newt released a sharp breath in relief, before he flinched at the pain in his chest. "Good," he muttered tightly.

Minho looked behind him and spotted Rosie hovering near the edge of the tent. He nodded down to Newt and she nodded in response then walked over to them. She knelt on the floor on the other side of the cot. She lifted a needle up and looked at Newt, "I know you're in pain. So, I'm going to give you some painkillers okay?"

Newt nodded, but looked up at Minho when Rosie injected the painkiller. "Where's Tommy?" asked Newt, as he tried to look around the tent without lifting his head from his pillow.

Minho didn't know what to say, not wanting to worry Newt. Thankfully Rosie stepped in for him. She pointed to the cot behind her, Newt looked past her and saw Thomas still unconscious. "He was shot in the side," stated Rosie. "But he is going to be just fine. He just needs to rest. As do you." She said with a pointed look. She then got up and left them, not before patting Minho comfortingly on the shoulder.

"Is it really over?" asked Newt quietly. The look on his face showing that he didn't quite believe it.

Smiling, with tears filling his eyes, Minho nodded while he brushed a hand through Newt's hair. "Yes, love. It's over."

A light appeared in Newt's eyes as he smiled in relief, "it's _over_." He murmured to himself. Minho leaned down and kissed Newt deeply on the lips, finally his heart felt light again. He pulled back slightly, but then rested his forehead against Newt's.

"Rest love. I'll still be here when you wake up," said Minho as he watched as Newt tried to fight the call to sleep. He didn't move until he felt Newt drift off into sleep, he leaned back so that he was sat up again, but remained sitting on the edge of the cot. He looked between Newt and Thomas, glad that his boyfriend and friend were both going to be okay. Now WCKD finally couldn't touch them.

* * *

**Three days later – Newt**

Newt opened his eyes and found himself, not on the cot he was expecting to be lying on in the medical tent, but on a bed. A bed that appeared to be on a swaying ship. Slowly, he noticed that his clothes had been changed into clean ones and that his hair didn't feel matted by sweat and dirt, but instead felt clean. Which was a very nice change. He was lying on his back and as he stared up at the ceiling of the grey room he was in, he felt someone holding his left hand and turned his head. Looking to his left, he saw Minho, slumped in an uncomfortable position in a chair, that was pulled so close to the bed Minho's knees knocked against it.

He gently pulled on the hand clasped in his and watched as Minho slowly roused himself. Minho's dark eyes lit up seeing Newt awake and Newt found himself smiling despite the aches he felt in his chest and right leg. "That can't be comfortable," he stated.

Minho rolled his shoulders, "it's not bad."

Newt rolled his eyes, "you could lie down next to me. This bed is big enough for both of us."

"I don't want to risk hurting you," said Minho with a frown.

"Don't be so bloody stubborn," complained Newt, he pulled on Minho's hand again. "Just buggin' lie down next to me."

Rather than protest again, Minho slowly got to his feet and stretched his limbs with a wince. Before he carefully climbed onto the bed beside Newt. Minho moved so that he was lying on his side, he tucked the blanket back over them both and started to brush his fingers through Newt's hair.

"You keep doing that," stated Newt, thinking about all the times he had woken up since the Last City and how each time Minho had brushed his hands through Newt's hair. He wasn't complaining, it felt relaxing having Minho's hands constantly running through his hair, it started to make him sleepy again.

Minho smiled, "your hair is longer." He then looked at Newt seriously, "I should probably get you something to eat."

"Not yet," replied Newt, sluggish with sleep, "I'm not hungry." Seeing Minho about to protest, Newt lifted his arm and gently placed it on Minho's side. "You can hunt down some food later, but I'm getting sleepy again."

"Sleep," smiled Minho as he kissed Newt and then snuggled his head on the pillow, watching Newt with his dark eyes. Newt smiled, happy to finally be able to sleep beside Minho again. He turned his head so Minho was the last thing he saw before he drifted off, into what he hoped would be a dreamless sleep.

A few hours later, Newt woke up and blinked his eyes open to find Minho still lying beside him asleep. Newt smiled to himself as he watched his boyfriend sleep, enjoying the sight he never thought he would ever see again. Between Minho being captured and held by WCKD for six months and himself catching the Flare, he was finding it difficult to believe that he was alive. He had previously believed that the Flare was a death sentence for anyone who caught it and the only thing keeping him going was the thought of freeing Minho. The night in the Last City, Newt knew he wasn't going to survive, or at least he thought so, but the only thing that had kept him going was making sure Minho was safe from WCKD's clutches. But now his mind was trying to understand that he had survived and he tried to convince himself that everything would be okay, that they would _stay_ safe. However, all the previous times Newt had felt safe and then everything going wrong, was telling him to be suspicious. No matter how much he tried to tell himself that he was safe, his brain tricked him into thinking it was only temporary.

Newt was pulled away from his thoughts when he felt Minho kiss him deeply, he sighed into the kiss and was able to lift his hands up so he could grasp Minho's hair. They were lost in each other for a few minutes, until Minho pulled back slightly. Newt smiled as Minho brushed his hair away from his face. "You were lost in your thoughts for a while," commented Minho, his dark eyes filled with concern.

Smiling, Newt pressed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Just letting it sink in that we're safe."

The fingers in his hair tightened a little. "We are. No one is going to hurt us again," stated Minho firmly, "I won't let them." He added, his determination shining in his eyes. Newt wanted to believe him, he really did, but part of him was still wary to trust the idea of being safe.

* * *

**Four days later – Minho**

They had been on the ship for two days and Vince had said they would arrive at the Safe Haven the next day. Newt was doing better; every day Rosie came and changed the bandage wrapped around his chest. Minho would hover anxiously, standing behind Rosie and watching her with wide eyes. His stomach twisted every time he saw the scar on Newt's chest, a stark reminder of the Flare that had affected Newt. Minho doubted that he would ever forget seeing Newt lunge at Thomas with the knife.

Frypan, Gally, Brenda and Jorge would come and visit Newt and Minho checked in on a still unconscious Thomas. He knew Newt wanted to see Thomas for himself, but the one-time Rosie had allowed him to get up, they discovered Newt had twisted his bag leg badly in the Last City. Rosie and Minho had had to dive to catch Newt's arms to prevent him from crashing down onto the floor.

Not being allowed out of bed meant Newt was getting lost in his thoughts a lot, something that scared Minho. He had only seen Newt this lost in his thoughts once before, the days leading up to him jumping from the wall. So, Minho did everything he could to pull Newt away from his thoughts, but being stuck in a small room on a ship with a tiny window near the ceiling didn't help.

As he entered their room, Newt was sat up in bed, leaning against pillows piled up against the wall. Minho watched as Frypan collected the empty bowl from the small table by the bed. Frypan made a joke Minho didn't catch, but Newt, who was close enough to hear, only twitched his lips upwards. It was so unlike Newt, who laughed at every silly joke Frypan told. Frypan tried to smile but hastily left the room, his eyes suspiciously bright. Minho walked forward and sat in front of Newt on the bed.

"Did Fry make you his stew?" he asked, watching Newt carefully.

Newt nodded, "it was good." He then looked up at Minho, "how's Tommy?"

Minho smiled in reassurance, "he's not awake yet. But Rosie said, considering how exhausted he was its normal for him to be out still." Newt nodded, but there was still something sad about his expression. Minho frowned and reached out to tilt Newt's head up again. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…" Newt sighed. "No one has told me how Tommy got hurt. Just that he was shot." Minho nodded and silently encouraged Newt to continue. "Just…did…did I shoot Tommy?" Newt's voice broke on their friend's name.

" _Shucking hell_ Newt! _No!_ No, you didn't shoot Thomas!" exclaimed Minho in horror. He comfortingly stroked his hands across Newt's face and hair. He leaned forward and kissed Newt's head in comfort. Leaning back, he hugged Newt to him as tightly as he dared baring in mind the still healing wound on Newt's chest.

"Are you sure?" asked Newt in a small, broken voice.

"I'm _sure_ ," stressed Minho, talking into the blonde hair under his chin. "There wasn't a gun when I got to you. You had a knife. Not a gun. You didn't shoot Thomas."

Newt reached up and tightly grasped his shirt, "there was a gun." He quietly murmured.

Minho frowned in confusion, "I didn't see one." He tried to lean back and look at Newt's face, but his boyfriend pressed his face firmly into the crook of Minho's neck, hiding his face from view. Frowning in concern, Minho rubbed a hand up and down Newt's back soothingly.

"There was one," stated Newt, this time more firmly. "I…I felt my mind slip and I Cranked out." Minho flinched, the images from that night playing before his eyes, Newt's black eyes, the black twisting veins under his skin and the tar dripping from his mouth. Newt took a sharp breath, "when I came back to myself. I was kneeling on Tommy…I had pinned him to the ground. And I could see he wasn't fighting back hard enough; he didn't want to hurt me…but I could feel my mind slipping again." Newt choked back a sob as he pressed against Minho. All Minho could do was hold onto Newt tightly, easily picturing the scene Newt was describing. "So, I reached down and grabbed the gun from Tommy's holster and I…and I…I pressed the gun to my head." Minho swallowed back the sob rising up inside him, he clenched his eyes shut against the pain of the thought that Newt had felt the need to try and kill himself again. Newt continued talking, but his voice became toneless. "Tommy knocked the gun away and in that second my mind slipped and I was a Crank again."

Minho wiped away the tears threatening to fall from his eyes, he hugged Newt even tighter against him. "Oh love, I'm so sorry." He didn't know what he was apologising for, maybe it was not running fast enough for the serum, maybe it was for Newt feeling so hopeless again. He didn't know, but he knew he had come so close to losing Newt forever that night. Either to the Flare or his own desperate actions.

Newt shook his head, "it's not your fault. As I felt my mind slip, I just _knew_ I didn't want to hurt any of you. And when people said Thomas had been shot, I was terrified that I had done it."

Slowly, Minho pulled away and let his and Newt's teary eyes meet. "I _promise_ you. You _did not_ shoot Thomas, Janson did. You didn't hurt Thomas, after we got to you, he went back to WCKD for the cure. _You didn't hurt him_ ," he stressed. Newt's shoulders suddenly relaxed, as if a weight had been lifted from him. Needing to escape the room and the awful images playing in his mind Minho kissed Newt softly and then asked, "do you want to go up on the deck and see the ocean?"

Newt nodded in excitement, but then hesitated, "Rosie said to rest my leg though."

Minho smiled, "just let me worry about it. I've got you." He stood from the bed, smiling at Newt's confused look. He put a jacket on Newt, doing it up and then pulling on his own jacket, he turned back to his boyfriend. Minho pulled the blanket off Newt and then wrapped an arm around Newt's shoulders and his other arm under the blonde boy's knees. As he lifted Newt up, the other boy slung an arm around Minho's shoulders.

Newt leaned his head against Minho's shoulder and huffed, "now everyone is going to think I'm a buggin' damsel in distress."

"Ah, but you're my damsel," chuckled Minho. Catching Newt's glare, Minho chuckled. "No, they won't. They know you're hurt and have been stuck in our room for two days."

Minho was careful as he left the room and walked down the narrow corridor, watchful of his steps as the ship gently swayed. Eventually, they reached the deck and Minho walked to the front of the ship and gently placed Newt down on some crates. He sat beside his boyfriend and leaning against each other they looked out at the horizon. Minho was memorised as he looked at Newt. The blonde boy's eyes were closed, as he leaned his head back to warm his face in the sun. The gentle wind tickled his blonde hair, making some strands dance in the breeze. Minho found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the sight.

"Ah, you're up _hermano_!" greeted the fond voice of Jorge.

Newt opened his eyes and turned to greet the older man with a smile. "Yes, Minho saw I had had enough of being cooped up in our room."

Jorge smiled and sat beside Newt, bracketing Newt between himself and Minho. Minho smiled, seeing the older man was trying to protect Newt from most of the wind, even if it was only a gentle breeze. Something he had noticed in the past four days, was the friendship that had formed between Newt and Jorge, the older man watched Newt with the protective eye that a parent might have. It eased the vice around his heart, knowing that Newt had had people who cared about him, who had been watching over him the past six months, it soothed all the worries Minho had carried with him.

* * *

**One week later – Newt**

Thomas had finally woken up, and Newt felt himself relaxing. Rosie had finished constructing a splint for his bad leg, so he was able to mostly get himself around. Mostly, because everyone decided to live on the beach, so Newt had to deal with walking on bloody sand every day.

Their group was sat together on logs they had dragged together, and for the first time in a week, they were all properly smiling. They were soon joined by Aris, Harriet and Sonya. Newt grew confused when he caught Minho looking between him and Sonya, for the life of him, Newt couldn't figure out the expression on Minho's face. When the sun began to set everyone started to get up and get some dinner before the gathering Vince had called for that evening. Newt was surprised when Minho asked Sonya to stay.

Minho moved so that Newt and Sonya were sat beside each other facing Minho. Newt grew concerned when it became evident that Minho was nervous.

"Min? Are you okay?" asked Newt, he was about to heave himself to his feet, but Minho held out a hand to stop him.

"Look. I know this is going to sound unbelievable, but please just listen," said Minho, his dark eyes serious. Both Newt and Sonya nodded at him to continue. "When I was with WCKD…they ran simulations to test me for whatever reason."

Newt clenched his hands into fists, once again feeling a familiar surge of hatred towards WCKD for what they had done to Minho. The other boy had not told him what had happened, but from the occasional words and whimpers Minho would make in his sleep clued Newt into the fact whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Well, one day they started to show me things that had happened in the past. Things I realise _had_ happened. They weren't made up," stated Minho. Newt saw the sad look on Minho's face and wanted to comfort him, but felt if he did Minho might not finish explaining what he was trying to say. Minho locked eyes with Newt and half smiled, "they showed us when we were ten years old." The smile dropped from Minho's face, making Newt wonder what WCKD could have done to them at that age. "Newt…you were upset because…because WCKD wouldn't let you see your little sister Lizzy."

"What?" gasped Newt, he stared at Minho wide eyed. He had a sister? A little sister he didn't remember. Just when he thought WCKD couldn't take anything else from him, he learnt when his memory was wiped before the Maze, they ripped his sister away from him as well.

Minho smiled sadly, "I guess part of you knew, because you always said when you came out of the Box, you felt like something was missing." Newt nodded, it was true, he remembered those early days in the Glade. Days when he itched to find what was missing, but it was an itch that was never scratched. Until now. He then turned back to what Minho was saying, "you were also upset because they changed Lizzy's name to Sonya."

Hearing a gasp beside him, Newt turned to Sonya and found her already staring at him wide eyed. He looked at her and could see similarities between them, their hair was the same golden colour and their eyes were the same chocolate brown. As unbelievable as Minho said it was, deep down Newt knew it was true. _He had a sister_.

Newt was jolted from his thoughts when Sonya pulled him into a tight hug. "I knew it!" she said furiously as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Knew what?" asked Newt, tilting his head down until his chin rested on her head.

"While my memories had been wiped. A part of me knew I had an older brother. I didn't know what you looked like or your name. I just knew you existed," Sonya pulled back and smiled at him.

Newt smiled at her while he tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear, Sonya's eyes then teared up slightly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Sonya hugged him tightly again. "You almost died in the Last City. I could have lost you and I wouldn't have known who you were to me."

He ran his hands up and down, soothingly on her back. "It's okay. I'm here." They stayed that way for a few minutes, Newt's mind rushing to catch up with the fact that he had a sister. Even though WCKD had tried to separate them, they had found each other again, thanks to Minho. Newt turned to look at the other boy, and found Minho was smiling brightly at them.

Sonya also turned to look at Minho, she then broke away from Newt and rushed over to Minho and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" she gasped, "Thank you! Thank you!" Minho laughed at her excitement, she turned back to Newt and hugged him again. "I'm going to go and tell Harriet and Aris, but I'll see you later!"

Newt smiled and waved as Sonya, as _his sister_ , left them to find the others. He knew it was going to take some getting used to, having a sister. But finally, since getting out of the Box, Newt felt whole again.

Minho came to sit beside Newt on the log again. "I haven't seen you smile that wide in a long time," commented Minho, a wide grin on his face.

Snuggling into Minho's side, Newt murmured, "I think you're right. A part of me knew I had a sister and now…now I feel whole again."

"I'm glad," said Minho, as he pressed a kiss to Newt's head. They huddled together a little while longer. Newt was trying to think how he could ask Minho about his time with WCKD, thinking that the memory of them talking when they were ten couldn't have been the only thing, they showed Minho. Just as he opened his mouth, Gally was calling them over to the main tent, apparently the gathering was going to start soon.

Newt used the log to help steady himself as he pulled himself to his feet. Minho stood and wrapped an arm around Newt's shoulders, helping to take some of Newt's weight. Newt sighed as he slowly made his way towards where everyone was gathering. While the sand at the Safe Haven felt different to the sand in the Scorch, it still shifted under his weight making it difficult to walk on with his bad leg. Unlike when they were in the Scorch, Newt's bad leg was in a worse condition now, so the sand was even more problematic for him now.

While Vince made his speech, Newt sat on the wooden steps of the main tent, with Minho and Thomas either side of him. Both of them pressed close to him when Vince talked about the ones they had lost. Newt rested a comforting hand on both of their shoulders, knowing that for the two boys he had come un-comfortingly close to being one of the ones lost.

When Frypan and Gally went up to the memorial rock; Newt, Minho and Thomas watched them. "Oh! I almost forgot!" said Minho as he reached into his pocket, Newt jolted in shock when he saw Minho pull his necklace out of his pocket. Minho reached across Newt and handed the necklace to Thomas, "you had this in your pocket on the Berg."

Thomas ran his thumb carefully over the capsule that hung on the string. He looked to Newt and placed the necklace into his hand. "You better have this back now." Thomas then smiled at them and then stood up to make his way over to the others who had begun to carve names into the rough stone.

"It was yours?" asked Minho, his face creased in confusion. Newt nodded as he stared down at the necklace in his hands. "Why did you give it to Thomas, for him to give it back?"

"I gave it to him just after you and Gally left for the serum," said Newt softly, not meeting Minho's gaze. He then twisted the cap and pulled out the folded letter he had written, when he was sure he was going to die. Minho sucked in a sharp breath, realising what the purpose behind giving the necklace to Thomas had been. As if in a trance, Newt haltingly walked over to the bonfire and threw the letter into the flames, watching it twist and curl as it was burned into ashes.

As he stood by the flames, he re-tied the necklace around his neck. Remembering when he first found it, it hadn't been something he intended to pass on his last words in. Instead, just something interesting he found and wanted. He turned and found Minho stood just behind him, watching him with a serious expression on his face. Newt pulled Minho into a hug and watched as the flames created moving shadows on Minho's face. He knew just by looking at his boyfriend, the other boy was remembering their conversation on the ship about the gun.

He rested a hand against Minho's face, "I didn't go into the Last City intending to die. I wrote the letter for when I thought the Flare was going to win." It was important for him to make sure Minho knew it wasn't like back in the Maze. When he wanted to die. The letter was for Thomas and Minho, something for them to have once he lost his fight against the Flare.

Minho nodded, he then used Newt's arm to pull them close together. Newt sighed as Minho kissed him deeply, Newt rested his hands in Minho's hair. Silently, they then made their way over to the memorial rock, walking hand in hand. As they approached the rock, their gazes cast over the names their friends had already carved into the stone. Newt watched as Minho took the chisel from Thomas and began to carve the names of the Runners he had lost as Keeper.

Newt then took the offered chisel from Minho and took a step closer to the rock. He noticed that the names of all their friends from the Glade were grouped together, with space in the middle so Newt could add the last names. First, he carved the names of the three Runners he had lost while Keeper of the Runners; Zack, Oliver and Rick. Then he carved Winston's name close to the names of the other Slicers. Newt hesitated before he carved the last name, tears rose in his eyes as he began to carve the letter A. His shoulders shook despite his best efforts, Minho rested a comforting hand on the back of his neck. As Newt finished the Y, he passed the chisel onto the next person waiting nearby. He then rested his hand on Alby's name, for the first time in months letting himself grieve the loss of his best friend.

Minho pulled him into a side hug, "he'd be so proud of you," murmured Minho. Newt sobbed as he turned in Minho's arms, pressing himself impossibly closer. He chuckled to himself when he felt the three other boys join in on the hug.

* * *

**One month later – Minho**

Minho was stood outside one of the handful of huts that had been built in the month everyone came to live in the Safe Haven. He was stood beside Newt, both of them smiling as Gally put the final nail into the doorway of the hut's front door. Gally turned and smiled at them, "your home is now finished." He waved them both in and headed off to the nearest hut to help finish building it.

Minho knocked his shoulder with Newt's, "want me to carry you in?" he asked teasingly.

Newt rolled his eyes fondly, "we're not married." He then started to walk past Minho and towards the front door of their hut.

"Not yet!" called Minho in response with a grin. Newt just laughed and waited by the door for Minho to bound up the three steps.

He opened the door and immediately they found themselves in an area that served as a living space and kitchen. The kitchen had the bare essentials, only to be used if they didn't feel like walking over to the main tent for all their meals. To the left was another room that must be the bedroom, as Minho walked into the room, he smiled seeing the bed Gally had made them. The Builder had taken on the project when Minho asked for a bed, saying that Newt found a bed made his leg feel better, and sleeping on the hammocks in the shared tent was not allowing Newt's bad leg to heal quickly. Newt entered the room after him and immediately stretched himself out on the bed with a wide grin. The sunlight streaming from the windows, casting his blonde hair into a golden crown.

Their front door opened with a cheery voice calling out, "I hope you're both decent!"

Minho chuckled from where he was still standing by the bedroom door, while Newt propped himself up on his elbows. "Slim it Lizzy!" responded Newt rolling his eyes. Newt was the only one allowed to call Sonya Lizzy, as she did not remember being called Lizzy, but didn't want all of her past erased by WCKD and so Newt calling her Lizzy felt right.

Sonya entered the room grinning at her brother. Minho was happy to see the two so at ease with each other, within the past month they had formed a fast friendship and already had a deep sibling bond. Sonya came in to drop off the items Minho and Newt had gathered in the past month, mostly clothes, that they had left in the tent they had shared with the others before the hut was finished. She placed the items on the foot of the bed and carefully placed Newt's leg brace on the table near the bed. Minho caught Newt glaring at his leg brace. While Newt's leg had gotten better enough that he didn't need to wear the brace all the time, he did still need to wear it if he was going to walk around their community, the sand still playing havoc with his leg. The wound on Newt's chest had healed and all that was left was a scar, but his leg taking longer to heal was frustrating Newt.

Sonya ignored Newt's glare at his brace and jumped over Newt to also lie down on the bed. "Oooh, this is so comfy!" she exclaimed and then proceeded to snuggle into the bed.

Newt playfully smacked her arm, "it's ours! You can't have it!"

"You wouldn't allow your little sister the comfort of a bed like this?" mock pouted Sonya.

"No, I wouldn't!" retorted Newt while sticking out his tongue. He then added, "if you want one so bad, ask Gally to build one."

"Maybe I will," shrugged Sonya. She leaned over to kiss Newt on the cheek and then she was bounding out of the room with a smile and a wave for Minho.

Newt shook his head with a smile on his face as he watched his sister leave the hut. Minho walked over and stretched himself out on the bed beside Newt. He gently tugged Newt closer to him and pushed his nose into the blonde hair, having talked Newt into keeping his slightly longer hair style. "Welcome home," he smiled.

He looked down and Newt tilted his head up for a kiss. "Welcome home," repeated Newt with a grin.

Within a few days, when everything had calmed down and both Newt and Minho relaxed. The nightmares that had been absent for the past month decided to make an appearance.

One night, Minho found himself back in the Last City. He was stood in the square watching as Newt succumbed to the Flare and fought against Thomas. Unlike reality, he and Brenda don't make it on time and he is frozen as he watches as Newt lunge at Thomas with the knife.

Minho cries out for Newt, but Newt doesn't hear him. There is no hesitation in Newt's movements and as he lunges at Thomas the final time, like reality, they end up standing pressed chest to chest and Newt collapses to the floor, stabbed with the knife. Minho moves closer as he watches Thomas call out Newt's name, before he gets up and leaves. Minho crouches down and sees Newt is dead. "No! Newt!" he cries, his hands fisted in Newt's jacket. "Newt get up! _Please Newt!_ "

Minho gasps awake, sitting upright in bed, he wipes away the tears that have slipped from his eyes. He turns to watch Newt sleep, to reassure himself that his boyfriend is alive. Instead of finding his boyfriend sleeping peacefully, Newt is tossing and turning, crying out for Minho.

"Hey Newt, I'm right here. All you need to do is wake up love," soothes Minho. From experience he finds it better to wake Newt up slowly, otherwise the blonde boy would be trapped in his nightmare until he wakes himself up. He traces a hand over Newt's face.

Suddenly, Newt's eyes fly open and he sits up taking gasping breaths while he starts to cry. Minho can suddenly tell that this nightmare was different from the other ones Newt had had in the past. Newt's eyes were filled with terror and his hands were shaking. Minho pressed close to Newt and moved Newt so that Minho rested his back against the headboard and Newt was resting against his chest. "I've got you. Just copying my breathing," murmured Minho into Newt's ear.

Slowly, Newt's breathing returned to normal and the tears stopped. Their hands were intwined and resting on Newt's stomach. They sit in silence, moonlight the only light in the room, casting them in a silver light. "Tell me, love," prompted Mino, leaning his cheek against Newt's head.

Newt took a deep breath and tightened his hold on Minho's hands. "I…I was back in the Last City. I…I was a Crank again. And I hurt you and Tommy…" Newt broke off into a sob.

Minho clutched Newt to him. "It was just a nightmare love. You're cured and safe."

"Are we safe though?" snapped Newt.

" _Yes_. We are," stressed Minho. Wondering if Newt's nightmare had brought the doubt that they were safe or if there was something else on Newt's mind. They drifted into silence, Minho considering his next steps, knowing he needed to ask Newt about feeling safe, but not wanting to be on the receiving end of Newt's temper. While it was rare for Newt to get angry, when he did you just hoped it wasn't directed at you, if it was, you ran as fast as you could in the opposite direction. When Minho decided on a question, he looked down and realised Newt had fallen asleep leaning against him. He kissed Newt's hair and settled down to go to sleep himself.

A few days later, Minho woke to see the orange and purple dawn light filtering through the bedroom windows. He turned and expected to cuddle against Newt, but was shocked to find the other side of the bed empty. He threw back the blankets and pulled on a light jacket over his T-shirt, found some shoes to slip on and walked out into the cool morning air, ignoring the slight chill on his legs while he only wore shorts.

His gaze flittered to the beach and found Newt sat on the sand, the tide almost sweeping up to his feet. As he walked closer, Minho took in the blank look in Newt's brown eyes and the shaking of his shoulders, as Newt was not wearing a jacket. Not knowing how long Newt had been outside for, Minho took off his jacket and put it on Newt's shoulders. Newt jumped at the contact and looked up at Minho with haunted eyes. "What brings you out here?" asked Minho, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Newt grimaced and looked down at his hands, Minho sat down beside him and took Newt's cold hands in his own. "Nightmare," muttered Newt bitterly.

Minho frowned in concern, "what happened?" he asked softly.

"Same as always," commented Newt in the same bitter tone. "Starts off in the Glade. Alby yells at me, about how my leadership has destroyed the Glade. Then I'm a Crank in the Last City, attacking all of you." Newt pulls his hands from Minho's and rests his face in his hands.

Minho wraps his arms around Newt, "you know. Rosie said we could go and talked to her if we were having trouble sleeping. She called it therapy, maybe if you talked to her. You could get some sleep without having nightmares."

Newt immediately started to shake his head, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine Newt," retorted Minho. "While I might not have woken up every night with you, I know you're not sleeping the whole night through."

Newt pulled himself out of Minho's arms and stood up on unsteady legs. "If I don't want to go, I won't!"

Minho quickly pushed himself to his feet. "Look if you don't want to go on your own, that's fine. I'll go with you. But how many times do I have to say it Newt? It's okay to get help!" His voice took on an edge of anger. Finally, after three years, he and Newt had everything they had ever wanted and he was terrified that if Newt didn't get help, he might feel driven to try and jump again.

"I know!" yelled Newt, his tone leaking frustration. "But she can't help me!"

"How do you _know_ that?" exclaimed Minho exasperated, throwing his hands up in the air.

"She's already tried to heal my leg, but its stuck as useless as its ever been!" snapped Newt.

Minho felt his chest tighten, "your leg is not useless. _You_ are not useless!"

Newt glared at him; his shoulders tensed as he tightened his hands into fists. "Really? Not useless?" Newt gestured to the huts and tents that made up their community. " _Everyone else_ has a job. Even if they change jobs every day, they still have a job. You do, shuck. Even _Tommy_ does now he's healed up. The knife wound in my chest has healed, but I can't _do anything_ because my _shucking leg_ won't hold my weight. If it's a good morning, and I walk to the gardens on the other side of the beach, by the time I get there my leg is shaking and I'm no good to them. Even wearing my _buggin'_ leg brace to walk on sand doesn't help. So, what do you call that Minho? If it's not being _useless_?"

Feeling the old mixture of feelings about Newt calling himself useless, created a panic in Minho. So, not knowing what else he could do to help his boyfriend, he stepped forward and hoisted Newt over his shoulder and began to carry him down the beach.

"Minho! Put me down!" ordered Newt furiously.

However, Minho ignored Newt's protests and kept walking, holding his arms over Newt's kicking legs so the other boy wouldn't get free or drop to the sand. As he approached the hut Rosie used, Minho was just glad the older woman was well known for getting up at dawn. Despite his frustration at Newt's stubbornness, he gently set Newt on his feet. He kept a hold on his boyfriend, just in case Newt tried to escape and with his other hand he knocked on the hut door. It immediately swung open to reveal Rosie, her brown hair up in a messy bun, her look of concern faded when she saw they were not injured.

"What can I do for you both this morning?" she asked, her voice calm. Minho thought she probably saw the tense line of Newt's body, obviously showing he didn't want to be there.

"Newt's been having nightmares," said Minho, ignoring Newt's scoffed protest. "And so, have I. So, I thought it was best for us to come and talk to you. And I also thought, no time like the present."

Rosie gestured them into the hut and pointed to two chairs resting against the back wall. Minho practically forced Newt across the small hut and down into one of the chairs. Rosie grabbed another chair and carried it over so that she was sat in front of them. "Okay, so what happened this morning for you to decide you needed to come this early?" Rosie asked softly.

Seeing Newt glaring at the floor, obviously not intending to talk first, Minho stated. "Newt was calling himself useless."

Newt cursed under his breath, which gained Rosie's sharp attention. "I can tell that particular word has a heavy weight to it," she stated.

Rolling his eyes Newt said, "Minho seems to think so."

"Because of what happened in the Maze!" countered Minho sharply. His mind took him back to the Maze, seeing Newt lying crumpled on the ground, sobbing that he was sorry but didn't want to be useless anymore.

"What happened in the Maze?" asked Rosie kindly.

Knowing Newt should talk about it, Minho gently elbowed Newt's side. Newt sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I'd been in the Maze fourteen months and running the Maze for a year. I was the Keeper so every night I checked the maps the other Runners had drawn each day. I noticed that we had mapped the entire Maze without finding a way out."

Minho was shocked, Newt had never told him. "You never said anything about that," he stated.

Newt turned and looked at him sadly, "I didn't want anyone to lose hope." He turned to Rosie. "I didn't even tell Nick or Alby, our leaders. I just couldn't get the words out. Then there was an argument about Runners getting rest days. One of the other boys…he thought the Runners weren't looking properly and pointed at me and called me useless. The word just stuck in my head. The next day, Minho and I were supposed to have a rest day. But I went into the Maze…I was desperate to find a way out, to not be useless. But nothing was different and I just felt hopeless. So, I climbed the wall of the Maze…and I just let go…it's how I broke my leg."

Minho's hands were clenched into fists so tight; his nails were digging into the palms of his hands. Knowing that Newt had kept hidden there was no way out for so long was heart breaking, Minho had discovered that knowledge himself when he was Keeper. He had told Newt, but promised him he would still find a way out. At the time he had been worried about Newt's lack of reaction to his news, but now it made sense. Newt hadn't reacted, because he already knew.

Rosie reached out both of her hands and squeezed Minho and Newt's hands comfortingly. She turned to Newt and said, "it's good you are talking about it. I take it you talked to Minho after it happened?"

"A little," Newt confessed. "When he found me, I told him I didn't want to be useless anymore."

Rosie nodded and turned to Minho, "what do you feel when Newt calls himself useless?"

Minho took a deep breath. "I'm scared. Because I knew the other boy, Will, yelling at him upset him. But I didn't know how badly until I found him in the Maze. Ever since…I've always been scared that I won't be able to help him in time. And I guess, whenever he calls himself useless…I'm just terrified that I'll lose him." Newt reached out and squeezed his hands.

"I always feel guilty that Minho is worrying about me all the time," confessed Newt. His brown eyes glinting with sadness. "He looks after me so well, and sometimes I feel like I'm only alive by chance, especially after what happened in the Last City. Seeing as I nearly killed myself twice."

"Twice?" prompted Rosie.

Minho frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? I know you said Thomas knocked the gun out of your hand before you could shoot yourself." But that was once, what else had happened that Newt had kept to himself? Making Minho think he had failed in some way.

Newt pulled Minho into a sideways hug, but he looked at Rosie when he said, "when my mind slipped. I got a knife and started to swing it at Tommy. I heard Minho call my name and it helped me to ground myself. However, I couldn't stop myself lunging at Tommy…so I turned the knife on myself."

Tears immediately gathered in Minho's eyes; he turned his head so that his face was pressed into Newt's neck. The warmth of Newt's skin reminding Minho that his boyfriend was still living and breathing in front of him.

"It was a brave thing to do," commented Rosie after a moment's pause.

"Brave?" questioned Newt doubtfully, "how was that brave?" Minho raised his head to look at Rosie.

"It was brave because you did something no one I've ever seen with the Flare do when they've past the Gone," Rosie stated with a smile. "You fought back. You protected Thomas. You didn't hurt him Newt, because the whole time you were able to fight against yourself."

Newt sat in stunned silence, taking in Rosie's words. The doctor then leaned forward, making Newt meet her eyes. "That makes you _far_ from useless." Minho smiled at her words; his smile widened when he could see in Newt's eyes that his boyfriend was starting to believe Rosie. A weight started to lift from Minho's shoulders, a weight he had carried ever since Newt jumped from the wall.

Rosie sat back in her chair and crossed her arms thoughtfully. "I have a proposal for you Newt. You say you want a job? How about you become my assistant? I need some help organising my notes and if your leg plays up, it's a job you can do sitting down. If you like I could also show you how to treat minor injuries."

Minho grinned, "he is good at ordering people around."

"That makes you perfect for the role as my assistant," chuckled Rosie. "So, what do you say Newt?"

Newt nodded with a smile on his face. "When do I start?"

* * *

**Six months later – Newt**

Five months after Newt had started his job as Rosie's assistant, Newt finally felt comfortable in his own skin. His nightmares were gone, as were Minho's. After their first conversation with Rosie, they would find themselves going to talk to the older woman most mornings at dawn. Minho talked about the simulations WCKD put him through and Newt would talk about how it was taking him a long time to fully accept that he was safe, that nothing bad was going to happen to them again.

Everything was starting to get better.

Newt was pleased to discover that he had a skill for treating minor injuries, he wasn't sure if he would be able to stomach helping to treat major injuries after what he had seen in the Maze over the years. However, fortunately no one had had any major injuries that needed treating. Brenda and Jorge were a part of the team that gathered food and scavenged for other things, Gally easily took to the building team, Frypan was enjoying working in the kitchen (where he would sometimes make his stew for Newt), Thomas found he enjoyed helping Frypan in the kitchen (even if some of his experiments were not edible) and Minho just enjoyed doing a different job each day.

Newt's life had also been made easier by Gally building walkways from spare or scavenged wood. They connected all the huts to the main tent and went to the edge of the community. So, unless Newt went for a walk away from the community or down to the sea, he didn't have to take a step on sand at all. He was sure Minho had a hand in the design of the walkways, and had probably asked Gally to build them. It was one of the many reasons why Newt loved Minho so much.

Sometimes, Newt would walk to the memorial rock, and he would talk to the boys whose names were carved into the stone. He would tell Alby all about his job and what it was like having a sister. He also admitted that for the first time that he could remember, he was totally and completely happy. It might have been the breeze, but he could almost imagine that Alby was talking to him, that the older boy was happy for him.

Newt still occasionally had his bad days, as did everyone. When Minho had a bad day, Newt, by chance, found that making a flower crown and placing it on Minho's head brought a smile to his boyfriend's face. Minho would wear it until the flowers started to wilt, the white flowers Newt found contrasting beautifully with Minho's dark hair. So, whenever he noticed the ghosts of the past haunting Minho's eyes, Newt would start creating a flower crown and would place it on Minho's head with a kiss.

On one particular bad day for Newt, he found he was unable to even make himself move from their bed. Minho had stayed in bed lying next to him for the couple of hours Newt stayed huddled in the blankets. Minho talked about when he first fell in love with Newt, what it was like seeing the sunlight catch his blonde hair, how happy he was to see Newt teasing Sonya and how he loved Newt's laugh. When Newt returned to the hut later the same day, he found a note written by Minho on his pillow. On the note was written all the things Minho had told him that morning, just disconnected sentences twisting around each other on the paper. Newt had smiled and carefully rolled it up and placed it in the capsule of his necklace. So, whenever he found his dark thoughts beginning to appear, he would close his eyes and hold onto his necklace and slowly the dark thoughts would fade away.

The afternoons were Newt's favourite time of the day. Their group of friends would all meet up and talk about their day. Newt and Jorge were always the first ones to arrive. Rosie, knowing how much Newt enjoyed talking to the others would let him finish his work mid-afternoon. Jorge would use the excuse that as he was older, he should finish work sooner. So, Newt and Jorge would get to sit and talk to each other for an hour before the others started to arrive. When they first met, Jorge obviously saw Brenda as his daughter, now, after living at the Safe Haven for six months, Jorge would roll his eyes and say he had gained five sons as well.

Newt was sat on the edge of the beach outside his and Minho's hut, watching as the tide rolled in and out. Dusk was falling and Newt smiled as he watched the seagulls swoop around each other in the sky. Minho was sat behind him, so that Newt's back was pressed against Minho's chest. He titled his head up and looked up at Minho, as he grasped his necklace with one hand.

Minho looked down, and seeing Newt holding the capsule, ran a hand through Newt's hair. "How was today?"

Smiling, Newt reached up and captured Minho's lips in a deep kiss, running his tongue over Minho's lips. He slowly pulled away to catch his breath and smiled again, "today was really good."

"I'm glad," said Minho. He nuzzled his face into Newt's hair, as he wrapped his arms around Newt's middle. Newt rested his hands on Minho's and leaned his head against Minho's.

"I love you so much Min," he murmured, his soft voice almost lost in the slight breeze.

"I love you too, Newt. So, so much," Minho softly replied, he rested his chin on Newt's shoulder and together they watched the rolling sea and smiled.

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting, it means a lot!


End file.
